SK SWITCH
by Nakayama.Suki
Summary: The Shaman Fight was already over but the star of chaos reappeared. What happens to our heroes if there goes a switch in their lives? Who switched with who? And who will kiss with who? Please read and review.
1. C1: The Exchange

_**SUMMARY: **The Shaman Fight was over yet the star of chaos reappeared. What happens to our heroes if there goes a switch in their lives? Read & RxR. XD_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't own Shaman King 'coz I can't draw! (huh?) hehe._

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: <strong>SWITCH

**CHAPTER 1: **The Exchange

Everyone gathered around for the post-Shaman King tournament celebration at the Funbari Inn.

"Minna! Get your party-poppers in the box now! The party's gonna start in…" the midget, Manta, glanced at his watch, "…in ten seconds," as he cheerfully called his gang's attention while pushing the box double his size with his back.

With his hint, all the present Shamans swiftly assembled in the dining area not only ready for the blasting of confetti nor the drinks, but also for Tamao's and Ryu's delicacies as the sweet-savoring scent leaked from the kitchen and filled almost the entire inn. Everyone drooled.

And on the sight of the pink-haired girl carrying the trays of food, flames flashed from the eyes of the Ainu as he dashed towards the dining table. The head-phoned boy also headed unto his seat while fixing his stare on the table's centrepiece which Ryu arranged with his culinary skills.

Yoh mumbled, "Oranges," his eyes watery, his mouth dripping.

"And in 3-2-1-…."

Everyone blasted off the poppers while both Horohoro and Yoh dived for the food on the table.

"Yeah! Pop it and POOP it! Party-POOPERS POOPING POOP!" the African-American guy jokingly screamed (hell yeah - it was the lamest joke).

The others looked at him – some with a glare, some with just a plain blank stare. Finally, someone's tongari grew inch by inch towards the ceiling.

"…"

After the long buffer…

"Hahahahahah! You heard him, Tammy? He said POOP! Hahahahaha! Good thing he didn't fart! Hahahah! That's the most hilarious thing I ever heard!" Pirika laughed boisterously while tapping the also giggling Tamao.

Chocolove rushed to her, kneeling with eyes filled with tears, "This is the wind of laughter. I feel so glad."

"CHUUKA ZANMAI!"

"SNOW AVALANCHE!"

"Aw! Careful! Renny! Boroboro!" the comedian wailed while dodging.

And the two both snapped, "Don't you dare call me that, stupid clown!"

$#(%&#*($&)(#&$^*$()(&*&#(8$^!

And poor Chocolove laid half-dead in the depths of unconsciousness.

"Kisama!" Ren blurted while still pursuing the attack together with Horohoro.

Lyserg somehow sighed on the commotion.

"You should get used to it. That's how they get along," the itako intercepted while sipping some tea from the steaming cup on her hands. The green-haired guy just nodded with a faint smile.

Meanwhile…

"Funga-fu-fu… Funga-fu-fu…" the innocent brunette beamed daydreamingly while rolling an orange on the table with his palm. "Funga-fu-fu… Funga-fu-fu…" and he reiterated over and over again as if he were trapped in his own fantasy world.

Anna's brows burrowed annoyingly. As cold as she usually is, she stood up right behind her fiancée with arms crossed.

Yoh felt chills as he snapped back to reality. He carefully glanced behind, he sweatdropped horrified, "A-anna… Hehe…"

With her dark gloomy aura paired with the death glare, she spoke icily, "Stop chanting, Yoh." Then with her swift left, she snatched his obsession away right before his weeping eyes.

"Anna! No!" Yoh wailed with his Niagara Falls, "Please give my oranges back, Anna. Onegai!"

Unfortunately, with his eyes following on Anna's captive, the blonde girl speedily tossed the oranges into Ren, who was simultaneously thrusting Chocolove with his Chuuka Zanmai. Unknowingly to the Tao, each and every orange were snappily minced into teeny-tiny bits.

"Bloody murder," Lyserg uttered while glancing worriedly to the stupefied Yoh.

Yoh sniffed then he stood up bravely while protesting against his fiancée, "You killed them all, Anna! That was mean!"

Anna glared back at him. He stiffened. "So you're complaining, huh?" she asked.

Yoh gulped while sweating profusely. He knows he can never win against Anna. Besides, he doesn't want her to get mad – or else, he'd be doomed. Then he sheepishly grinned while tapping his nape with his hand, "Hehe… Gomen, Anna. I got carried away."

"Good," she plainly replied while heading to the sala for her soap.

"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru rushed to his master's side, "I'm sorry about your oranges."

"It's okay," Yoh smiled but gradually he sobbed lowly, trying hard not to let the Ice Queen hear him.

Ren approached guiltily, "Sorry, Yoh."

Then the lad wiped off his tears with his arms and showed off his trademark grin, "I'm fine now. Hehe."

_Fast relief_ – Ren remarked in his thought.

Everyone in the inn went on to their 'getting-along' stuffs. However, despite their merriment, they failed to notice the second appearance of the legendary star, Rago. It was the star known to bring chaos and turmoil. It was a surprise actually since the Rago is destined to show up every 500 years. _Why now?_ _Is it part of the will of the Great Spirits?_

Unexpectedly, the ground shook, and from the outside came a loud blast. Thus the five shamans (Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, and Lyserg) took their weapons and rushed out. The others remained inside for shelter while Ryu prepared himself to protect the ladies with him (and oh - don't forget the midget - he's not a lady ^_^).

Reaching outside, the boys surveyed the scene.

"Nothing's here," the Tao claimed first.

"What's that blast earlier?" Horohoro turned to ask.

"That's odd," Lyserg remarked after searching for possible remnants of the blast, "If my calculations were correct, if the sound was that loud, it should be nearer in the vicinity. But I see nothing unusual around here."

Chocolove cupped his chin, thinking, "Hmm… Since it was that LOUD, now I understand…" he paused while catching the attention of the others with the thrill period, "That...is... Horohoro's blast! He farted! Hahahahahah! That was funny!"

"What's so funny about that? And why are you targeting me?" the Ainu screamed while pulling the sleeves of the comedian-ought-to-be, "Why not make fun of Ren instead?" he added.

That angered the Chinese lad, "Why include me in your stupidity?" Then he swung his kwan dao and dashed aiming to impale those two.

However, Yoh interrupted while looking up… "That comet star-"

Everyone halted on their tracks and followed Yoh's vision. And with eyes narrowed in amazement, they chorused, "Rago."

And in a glimpse of a blinding light…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

"That scream," the shy girl said while Pirika scuttled out worryingly. Tamao, Ryu, Manta, and Anna followed. To their dismay, all the five boys who went outside were all down and steady on earthground.

Ryu impulsively ran towards Lyserg while shaking him vigorously, "Oh, my dear Lyserg! Don't leave me alone!"

Then, gradually, the green-haired boy woke up in Ryu's clutch, "I'm okay now, Ryu." Then he gave off a sheepish grin which signalled the tall guy's pompadour to switch in heart-throbbing mode.

Pirika was already on his brother's side crying, "Onni-chan! Wake up!"

Hearing her, Ren sat up while squinting, "I'm fine now, Pirika. So stop crying."

Then, the blue-haired girl screamed back at him, "I'm not worried about you!" Then went on weeping over the chest of her brother. The Chinese lad gawked in surprise while Horohoro drooled over in fantasy as he partly opened his eyes while staring at the crying lady over him.

Chocolove finally rose up on his knees looking innocently while observing around and started deducing something in his mind_. 'This is beyond human reasoning' _- as so he thought.

Manta rushed to his best friend, "Wake up, Yoh!"

Anna followed and stood on his fiancée's side. Seeing him unresponsive, a nerve surfaced on her temple, "I said...WAKE UP!" And with her right leg, she forcefully kicked the center of the brunette's abdomen which instantly woke him up in an alarmed state.

He sat up cowering due to his gut pain – thanks to Anna's kick. Then, with eyes flashing and brows scowling, he screamed right in front of the girl's face, "Kisama! Who the hell are you to kick me like that? Kuso!" He held back trying not to hit a girl.

Anna stepped back in shock – her eyes widened, her mouth gaping wide. Manta too was astonished on his best-friend's hot temper – everyone felt same way too for that matter.

And instinctively, the itako mumbled "Doshite?" while running away inside the house – tears started dripping as she turned her back.

"Anna!" the green-headed lad stood up as he got away from Ryu's embrace, then he pulled the brunette to face him, "Why did you do that to Anna? Why? You?"

And everyone was bewildered - _What's going on?_

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? Whose body is who? Hehe. I'm not going to update 'til someone guesses it right. So review! (demanding? - peace =P).

Hope you enjoy! Arigato gozaimashita! :)


	2. C2: Clearing Up

**A/N: **Congratulations, **olihime**! You're right that you're right! Now. I got a reason to continue with the second chap. Hehe… It'd be about clearing things up. Hope you like it. R&R ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** SK ain't mine. Maybe later if I get richer and then I'd buy it from Hiroyuki Takei. But still, I respect him SUPER much so I'll just leave it be. =P

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: SWITCH<strong>

**CHAPTER 2: CLEARING UP**

The brunette guy crossed his arms while leaning his back against the wall – his eyes closed, his brows frowned, his lips twitched, and his fingers kept tapping impatiently as the others rumbled in chaos.

Manta wanted to approach him but somehow he felt petrified towards the dark aura his best friend was emitting.

Then, the Afro drew near him instead "Hey," he spoke to the headphone boy, "I didn't know what actually happened. Got any ideas?" Manta was somewhere near them listening.

"It was that comet for sure. Kuso. I wonder what the Great Spirits are thinking this time. Tch."

Both thought for some moment, however, due to the surrounding commotion, the black guy sighed, "Do you think we should calm them down first?" The other kid plainly cursed.

Everyone was already inside the inn, which later on converted into an arena for a death match - Sharkhead vs. Icehead. Ryu acted the referee.

"You're disgracing my nature! Leave there now!" yelled the Chinese lad as he rode on an improvised snowboard – the food tray – while dashing to his stunned foe. "And don't touch Pirika with your perverted hands!"

"How dare you say that to my onni-chan, Ren?" grumbled Pirika while trying to pacify the two.

Her brother hushed her down while hugging her from behind with a face of comfort (a/n: or should I say, malicious comfort? Teehee. ^.^ ) , "Don't worry my beloved sister. Your most handsome brother shall save you."

Surprised, Ren stumbled off his track. And with a quick recovery, he yelled again, "Get your hands off her! And you're not handsome! I am!" Then, he boarded on the tray and skidded through an imaginary ice trail aiming towards the Ainu guy.

Horohoro just sneered and then he crouched while waiting for his opponent flying inches away from him.

The other spectators, especially Pirika, was astounded upon seeing the tactic Ren was using - _Did Onni-chan taught him that?_

"Gotcha!" the Tao said confidently as he rode his skateboard-(slash)-food tray on midair, aiming to the Ainu. Unfortunately, the latter sprinted away with both his arms acting like legs of the jaguar while swiftly evading the upcoming attack. Luckily, Horo got the poor shark-head's pointy hair nailed on the floor he crashed upon.

"Ooohhh… What a sharp thing you got there! Nice block! Is it a fin or a horn?" the Ainu jested while dressing up and mimicking the 'pointies' of both a shark and a unicorn (who cares how he does that mascot-switch anyway).

Silence…

"Hahahaha! I never thought you were funny, Onni-chan! Shark or unicorn? Hahaha! I thought Chocolove was our best comedian, but you can match up with him too! Ahahahaha!" laughed Pirika while tapping the back of his brother.

"Stop laughing, Pirika! That's the lamest joke ever! How can you compare Chocolove to your brother? Even Kororo's gonna die seeing such retard act!" the stuck boy wailed while glancing to the koropokoru hoping for it to side with him. But to his dismay, Kororo was also laughing. "Why you too, Kororo?" His tears streamed like falls.

Then hoping Tamao would understand him too, he looked at her yet, still he felt even worse, "Why are you all laughing?" Then he sobbed while trying to detach his head from the wall; good thing, someone pulled him off from behind.

"Oh. Thanks, Yoh," the Chinese replied while tidying himself up – but he felt goosebumps – _Oh! I forgot! He's this man_. He sweatdropped.

"Y-O-U…," the brunette glared while holding himself back trying not to hurt the body but the person itself, not until he got distracted from the Ainu's Hawaiian dance, which entertained the cheering Pirika, Tamao, and Kororo.

Yoh paused and glared immensely to the Tao, "I'll get back to you soon. You should be thankful of my beautiful body 'coz I won't hurt you YET. As for now…" Then he grabbed Ren's kwan dao from behind and dashed towards Horo, who was then preoccupied with his 'Pearly Shell' dance entertainment.

"Pearly shell… from the ocean…" Horohoro went on singing and dancing in front of his sister, not realizing the ferocious brunette running towards him.

"Kisama!"

"Yoh-donno?" Amidamaru mumbled while staring at the body of his master. Yet, he was not called. _Why did everything end up like this?_

The brunette jumped on midair with the Kwan dao aiming on the blue guy's head, "Bason!" Then instantly after the fusion, "GOLDEN CHUUKA ZANMAI!"

"Gaahhhh!" And poor Horo lay on ground with a pair of X's on his eyes. Everyone else, especially the ladies, Ryu, and Manta gawked stupefied.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOH? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" the Chinese lad wailed.

"BAKA!" Yoh blurted against Ren while pointing the tip of the spear inches near the man in front of him.

"Yeah, Yoh! Why do that to my brother? I thought you were nice!" Pirika shrieked while assisting the still-unconscious Horo.

The brunette was undeniably mad when people act more and think less. Then he snapped, "Stop calling me Yoh! I'm not as naïve as him! Does anyone amongst you even understand the situation we are in now?" he declared to the entire gang while shouting.

* * *

><p>"Anna, please let me explain," the green-haired boy pleaded while knocking a few times on the sliding door. He was hoping the itako to hear him at least, but there was no reply.<p>

"Gomen, Anna," he went on explaining, "I don't know how to say this and I think it sounds weird and confusing but… this is me, Anna. You can tell, right? – that… this is me? And the person you saw out there was different. You can tell, right?"

He waited for some time, hoping for even a meek voice to respond, but it was hopeless. The Ice Queen is definitely too cold to talk this time. He understands though. "Ne, Anna. Well, I believe in you so I hope you can trust me too. 'Coz, you know," thinking of the right words, he paused, while scratching his head, "You know… Err… Well… I promised before that I will never hurt you, and that I will make you happy, so-"

"Leave."

It was only a single word, but it struck him. It was stern. He wondered what did it actually mean. Is it _'Leave -_ _I wanna be alone' _or _'Leave – I hate you'_? He dropped the second thought in mind.

He felt quite displeased but still, he grinned hopefully, "Wakata." He turned around almost leaving, but he added, "Ne, Anna. Daijoubu. Everything will turn out fine so don't worry, 'kay?" He paused, hoping she'd respond again, but to no avail. So, he slowly ambled downstairs with his head low and bangs covering the hurtful tear in his eye.

* * *

><p>"…Does anyone amongst you even understand the situation we are in now?"<p>

Those were the screams the Brit first heard upon arriving at the living room. Seeing everyone in such commotion, he cast out his anxiety and grinned sheepishly, "Seems you're all having fun! Hehe."

"FUN?" everyone screamed, except for Ryu who ran towards him in a slow motion with hearts popping out from his eyes.

"Lyyyy-seeeerrrrg-kuuuun!" the tall guy ambushed the green-head, who was then too stunned that he stiffened and got trapped on-

_SMOOOOOOCCHHHHHH!_

Everyone jawdropped.

"Yoh!" the Afro guy dashed to the newly fainted Brit, then scolded the assailant, "Don't scare Yoh like that, Ryu!"

Confused, Ryu gave off a quizzical look and glanced to the face of the Asakura – who was just right behind him, glaring.

"Don't look at me like that!" the brunette shouted on him, "I'm not Yoh. That…" he pointed to the unconscious lad, "That is Yoh!"

"HEHHHHH?"

And Manta finally butted-in, while adjusting the eyeglasses he recently wore during everybody's rumble (well, he did acted like a detective trying to solve the day's mystery). Clearing his throat, he took a pen and a paper then started scribbling words on it. After the instant, he showed the sheet to everyone with a proud look on his face, "Case solved," he uttered.

This is what showed in Manta's writing:

_**Soul**** - **__**Body**_

_Yoh__ - Lyserg_

_Lyserg__ - Chocolove_

_Chocolove__ - Horohoro_

_Horohoro__ - Ren_

_Ren__ - Yoh_

_**(A/N: All**__** UNDERLINED **__**NAMES**__** and**__** ATTRIBUTES **__**refer to the character's SOUL and not the body's owner. Please be guided on the following stories/chapters. Domo. ^_^)**_

"What does that mean?" Pirika broke the silence with a hint of confusion and of course, Manta gladly explained the boys' situation to the others.

"EHHHHHH?" That was the mere reply.

Then, Pirika jolted away from the lying guy she was tending earlier, "Does that mean…" she pointed to the face of his brother, "…this guy is not my brother? But Chocolove?"

The Chinese lad claimed beamingly, "Yes, Pirika! That man there is the retard! And I am your brother!"

After sometime, "Kyaaaahhhh!" Pirika shrieked while kicking the face of the unconscious guy, who somehow streamed in tears while thinking to himself…

_Now, my audience is gone and my dreams are shuttered. Sigh._

Satisfied, the blue-haired gal sniffed and turned to face the new look of her brother. And instinctively, she ran towards him with a hug. The Chinese guy, hugged back. "I was afraid, Onni-chan. I knew it, you were acting weird." She sobbed.

"HEY! STOP!" the flushing brunette protested, "Stop cuddling my body like that!"

Pirika stuck her tongue out, "Bleh! Who cares about YOUR body? Besides, this is my Onni-chan! I have all the rights in the world towards my Onni-chan!"

"And I have all the rights in the world towards my OWN BODY!" the boy protested.

Ignoring the still-blushing Ren in Yoh's physique, Pirika mocked the new body her brother was in, "Onni-chan. You're shorter this time. We're almost the same height. I thought the owner of this body drinks milk at least three times a day!"

Ren felt embarrassed and was about to speak not until the Ainu girl added, "Good thing, you got fine muscles out there."

The brunette smirked proudly, "Of course. I always train to keep myself in good shape. Always."

Pirika smiled contemptuously, "That's great, Onni-chan! You'd be 'training-free' starting tomorrow! And eat everything you wanted 'til you drop! 'Kay?"

"Great idea, Sis! Now, I can eat everything I want and slack off without bothering much about my health. Hahahahaha!"

"What the-"

"Ano…" Lyserg interrupted them meekly.

"WHAT?" Ren, Horo, and Pirika screamed annoyed, but after some time, the Ainu girl laughed teasingly while tapping the back of her brother…

"Hahahaha! It's funny seeing an innocent-looking Chocolove! Hahahaha!" then, still giggling, she allowed Lyserg in an innocent Afro face speak.

"Well, do you know how can we get back?" the dowser asked.

"I think I know someone who can help us," Yoh finally gained consciousness while rubbing off the kiss-marks Ryu gave him earlier, but he was cut off after Amidamaru rushed towards his master's side.

"Yoh-donno! I knew it wasn't you from that body!" the loyal spirit exclaimed cheerfully.

"That's good, Amidamaru. But then I hope…" his expression changed, "…I hope she understands too."

Horohoro budged the flustered Ren, who realized his fault earlier.

Then the brunette walked towards the gloomy Yoh, took off his headphones, and placed it over the head of its real owner. He cleared his throat while looking away, "Sorry about that earlier. I'll… I'll…" he hesitated to say the word trying to keep his pride, but astoundingly, he humbled himself down after feeling guilt, "I'll apologize to Anna tomorrow."

The green-haired boy smiled, "Thanks, Ren."

After a few moments, Manta intercepted, "So, who can help us, Yoh?"

He paused which sent thrills to all.

"Well," Yoh finally replied, "No other than Aniki. He's the Shaman King after all."

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how is it? Well, it ain't much, you think? Oh come on, help me boost my self-esteem at least. Hehe. I just made this in rush so if there are errors, feel free to inform me. And yeah, maybe you'd be quite confused to who is who and which is which. It was really difficult writing a character in another character's character – well, that's if you get my point. Anyways…

To **olihime**, thanks for correcting me about "widened eyes". I got the words switched when typing hurriedly. Gomene. Hehe. And good thing you actually pointed out who got switched here. Thumbs up! Yey!

Thanks also to **moon20** for being always the first to review on my fanfics (well, this is still the second one, so it's not much of a credit. Besides the first is still pending to finish. Sigh. School is really a hindrance, don't ya think? Haha! ^.^ )

Don't click the X or Back button if you haven't reviewed yet. Domo! =P


	3. C3: Still Mine

**A/N: **Sorry for the UPLATE (my new term for updating late. Hehe. ^^) 'coz school is bugging me everytime – especially now that we got our weekly long exams! You read that? Weekly? Damn! Hope I can pass. Huhu. T.T Anyways, here's Chap 3. Hope you like it. R&R! Domo! :)

And also, I wanna show everyone my perception of The SK Switch! I scanned my drawing and it's not that high-quality. Really. I'm just a newbie artist so please, don't be harsh on me (puppy eyes). Check it out in the site **deviantart,** title: **shaman_king_SWITCH** . I tried pasting the link here, but it won't do so, if you wanna see it, just type the title at the searchbox (it's the only one with the exact title so, don't get loss, 'kay? hehe). If it shows none, try typing the title without underscores. Hehe. If you still can't find it, then, just proceed reading (Kami-sama doesn't want me to show you my ugly art piece. Too bad. Huhu. T.T) Anyways, Hope you like. :)

Enjoy Chap3! Daisuki dayou, minna-san! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** SK ain't mine.

**NOTE: All underlined names & attributes refer to the character's soul and not the body. 'Kay? **

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 3: Still Mine**

It was yet another day, and our characters gathered in the dining table for breakfast.

"BAKA ERO!" shouted the brunette onto the gobbling chink with his brown hair spiking up into three sharp points similar to his previous tongari, "You're eating too much calories! And you're not even taking any milk! It's your job to keep my body healthy and well-nourished! Now stop that and train!" he demanded.

"Munch-Munch-Canch-you-shee-I'm-Munch-munch-eaching?" Horohoro defended and went on swallowing each steak wholly while immediately lowering his bandanna enough to cover his ears against the rowdy complaints of the other. He wanted to concentrate eating of course, and Ren's lecture is secondary – scratch that, it's his least priority actually.

"Aargh!" Ren groaned, "And what's that headband doing on my head? Get that thing off, sissy!"

That caught the glutton's attention, "Don't call me sissy! You, triple shark-head!" ridiculed him while pointing on the triple tongari protrusion on the brunette's head.

And as the usual routine… $#/+)*&$#R)*(&%_$&*#_!(*%!

Horohoro immediately grabbed the centrepiece which Ryu prepared last night – the oranges – and attempted to throw it to distract the brunette's Chuuka Zanmai. However he halted while realizing something.

"Fu-fu…" the green-haired sighed while staring blankly into space, not even touching even one-eighth of his meal.

"Yoh?" Manta called his attention worriedly.

"Yoh-donno?" Amidamaru seconded.

Horohoro noticed his low-spirited pal, so did the real owner of its body – _That's weird for him not to react even if his oranges were about to be thrown?_

Then, he signalled his opponent to stop first and sympathized with their friend.

"Sorry 'bout that, bro. If only we know how to get back to ourselves, things won't be as complicated as this. And if only THAT guy," he pointed to Ren, who was already glaring against him, "…who occupied your body acted nicely even for a TEEEEENY-TINY bit, she won't be acting like that."

"The Ice Queen feeling sad is really something. I feel sorry for her," added the Afro guy, who was currently wearing a long green jacket which covered his dark skin.

"Kisama!" Ren cursed while finishing his cup of milk, "I don't know what you see in her, Yoh, but she can't be a bitch to ditch you like that."

Yoh grinned sheepishly trying to cover his sadness, "Gomen, minna. Sorry for keeping you worried."

"Of course, they should be worried." Everyone jerked upon hearing that icy tone. _It's her_, they all thought as she continued, "Who's that BITCH by the way? You're not talking ill behind my back, aren't you?" Then she stabbed each of them with her dagger-like glares. Everyone sweatdropped.

"No, Anna," Horohoro denied while pointing to Ren, "he said it, not- Aw!" Then he winced in pain while limping, thanks to Ren's low shin kick, he failed to finish his words.

"Oh," the itako uttered while finding herself a seat on the dining room. She took the center one nearest the brunette while Yoh was sitting quite farther from her. _Did she just distance away from him? _– the others wondered.

Then she added, "How ironic. I had never witnessed nor imagined my FIANCE's lips calling me bitch. Not until now." She glared to the fretted brunette, and then Tamao calmed her with a cup of tea.

The green-head boy chuckled, "Hehe. Well, I don't wanna be mean anyway."

"Of course, or else you'd be dead by then," she bluntly said without glancing onto him.

Yoh grinned, "Hehe. Thanks, Anna. Thanks for understanding," he gratified intently.

The blonde girl immediately stood up and turned around flustered – who knows whether she was mad or embarrassed by his words; but then she spoke coldly once more, "Urusai."

"Ne, Anna, you're finished already?" the green-head blinked curiously after she barely drank her tea.

"You… Are… All… Fi-nished…" uttered Anna while stabbing them one by one with her death glare PER syllable, "…If you all slack off today. So, get your asses off the chair and TRAIN!"

Instantly, everyone stood up scuttling outside without worrying anymore whether their meals are finished or not. The five of them simultaneously did their push-ups in the yard, while Anna stayed inside.

"Kuso! Why am I involved with this?" grumbled Ren while the others articulated the 50th count.

"Gomen, Ren," Yoh apologized while the other two, Lyserg and Chocolove already panted on the 55th count. Of course, it was their first time to train under Anna – unwillingly.

"Stop complaining, Ren," the Chinese body hushed him and spoke lowly, "Anna might hear you."

"Oh yes, I heard a lot."

_Not that voice again _– everyone chorused in their thoughts.

The itako was already standing on their porch with arms crossed and brows raised. Pirika, who just arrived from the market, was astounded of the sight – especially upon seeing her brother train even without her initiation.

"297—298—299—300! Whew!" the quintet gasped for air as they dispersed while searching for a spot to rest.

However, "You," Anna called for the brunette, who was then on confused.

"WHAT?" the chocolate brown eyes stared at her coldly, with eyes scowling. Deep inside, she was bothered. Of course, she's not used to seeing her Yoh acting contemptuous like that – not until now that this scumbag possessed her soon-to-be-husband.

She glowered unto him, "Who told you to dress up like that?"

"Huh?" Ren asked quizzically while looking at his clothes, "What's wrong? These are my EXPENSIVE training clothes shipped from China."

"And yet, we're here in Japan and not in China AND that body is Japanese, NOT Chinese," she answered back, and then she tossed a paper bag towards him, "Wear this."

After opening it, the brunette screamed, "Are you making fun of me?" Then he pulled out all of the contents, "Are you serious? No way will I wear those damn costumes!" Apparently, Ren despised Yoh's battle clothes.

The itako clenched her fists hearing that. Of course, she sew it herself and the design was hers, and yet she was instantly humiliated like that? No way she deserved that treatment; hence, she flung her slap aiming to the grumbling brunette, yet fortunately, the green-head guy intercepted, "He doesn't mean it, Anna. Err. How 'bout this? I'll wear it for his sake and-"

"Go away, leave, and stop defending your friend!"

Yoh's eyes widened in shock from her recent words. To Anna, it was just nothing but her routine coldness. But to her fiancée, considering their current situation, he then concluded that Anna is definitely mad towards him – so did Yoh's friends presumed.

The Ainu finally lost his cool and jolted in front the steadfast Yoh, "What's wrong with you, Anna? Can't you see Yoh's worried here and everyone's thinking how we could possibly get back to our usual selves just to prevent further misunderstanding between you two? And yet, here you are, still cocky and bossy as ever – as if nothing major happened! Sheesh. Get some soul, Anna!"

_SLAP!_

Horohoro cupped his hand-marked cheek. Everyone jawdropped. She then face Yoh and protested, "Whose fault could this be? If you were the Shaman King, you can immediately reverse the situation, then I can be the Queen, and I can't be as grumpy as this!"

She paused upon seeing everyone's astounded reaction. Of course, it was their first seeing Anna TOTALLY lost her cool like that. She was always considered the 'Ice Queen' – cold, aloof, emotionless, pokerface, name it all. But now…

Realizing her sudden outburst, she walked out from the scene, still leaving the entire group gaping.

"Uhh... What just happened?" mumbled the blue-headed Chocolove.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh! Those damn people! How can they annoy me like this? Who do they think they are?' <em>Anna's mind crowded with exasperation while stomping heavily along the side street. Her destination – she wasn't thinking of that yet.

'_Damn you too, Anna!'_ now, she's charging unto herself, _'Why allow them get into your nerves? They're supposed to be IDITOS! And only IDIOTS get irritated to IDIOTS! Why become an IDIOT like them, Anna? Baka!'_

Then, her feet led her to the cemetery where her fiancée used to slack off. She curled under the large tree thinking why her Yoh ended up like this. They're supposed to be celebrating the end of the SK fight together but they can't, and even though she wants to, she can't stand seeing her fiancée's face kept scowling unto her like that, while her REAL Yoh looked girly with his green hair and is being molested by Ryu! _Shoot!_

Her thought was vague and fuzzy –_ What to do? What to do?_ That idea echoed in her mind. Unexpectedly…

"What a noise," a voice smirked in a distance with its light footsteps nearing her spot, "You've been bombarding me with a lot of thoughts, Anna."

_That smirk – it's familiar_, Anna thought as she looked unto the voice. _Damn right._ "So you retrieved your reishi now, Hao?" she uttered with a snob.

He chuckled changing the topic, "Is today your red flag?"

"HAO!" the reddened itako groaned, embarrassed, while snappily standing out swinging her right hand towards the guy.

Luckily, he caught that, "Sorry, but you really look upset so I thought-" But, Anna persisted with her legendary left, "I saw that," said Hao gripping her left tightly.

Annoyed, she scoffed, "You're forgetting something," then her right leg sprung upward kicking him harshly straight to his balls, "…My leg can crack balls too."

"Ow…" Hao cowered while wincing in pain, still his smile not fading away, "That… I didn't expect. You're still as strong as ever, Anna. You never fail to surprise me."

Anna curled back to her spot in silence while Hao gradually stood up after somehow recovering from the pain. He sat next to her, fixing his gaze on the itako's meek face wondering how it greatly contradicts the boldness of her lion's heart. He smiled.

Pissed off, Anna muttered, "Stop that before I kill you."

He laughed. "You're still funny even you're mad, Anna." She glared, so he paused changing the topic, "I was just wondering. You're depressing your thoughts again."

Of course, she doesn't want Hao to know how worried she is for her fiancée. She's the Ice Queen after all. She can't show her emotions – especially not to this mischievous brother of her Yoh. She's good in countering Hao's mind-reading skills after all.

"None of your business," she said coldly, still staring to space.

"Lemme see," Hao opened calmly, "You're terribly annoyed because of the boys in the inn, aren't you?"

Ignored.

He sighed, "And you're wondering what to do to resolve the problem, right?"

Ignored.

He smirked, "And yet, you're still ignoring the person who caused you such trouble. Don't you think, Anna?"

She turned to him, frowning in both confusion and anger, "What the hell, Hao!" She flung her left arm but the guy swiftly leaped away evading her attack. "Stop being a brat now that you're the Shaman King! Stop playing fools on people, you prick!" she screamed clenching her fists.

And again, the long-haired brunette laughed amusedly. She gritted her teeth, holding back.

"Calm down, Anna. You see, I'm kinda bored being with Matamune alone-"

"Then give up your throne if you're getting bored sitting on it."

He smiled looking unto the horizon, "I heard everything earlier, Anna. If you really wanted to be the Shaman Queen badly, then why not come to me and leave this mortal world?" Then she faced her intently, "Marry me, Anna."

She was startled. '_Was that a confession?_ _Hell no. I had been loving Yoh ever since I was 10. I don't know if Yoh feels the same but-'_

"Does Yoh really feel the same way?" Hao read her thoughts.

"Stop reading me, Hao!" she demanded.

"He never actually told you he loved you, right, Anna?"

"Stop!"

"And the marriage thing was plainly arranged by the elder Asakuras."

"I said stop!"

"So, him being your fiancée was yet self-proclaimed."

"She said stop!" another voice shouted.

Surprised, Hao and Anna turned to its bearer – it was Lyserg. No, it was Yoh. He butted-in while gasping for air. He was actually trailing Anna from behind but it took him minutes though before he left the inn and searched for her, so he came kinda late.

"Yoh?" the itako doubted.

The green-head threw his trademark grin in greetings, "Sorry, I'm late, Anna. I'm not kinda used running around with Lyserg's body, that's why."

Hao laughed while nearing to his brother. Then he tapped the green-head's shoulder, "You look feminine, Otouto."

Yoh spoke calmly, "Please don't bother Anna, Hao."

The king raised his arms in surrender, "I got it. I'll raise my white flag against the red flag."

"HAO!" Anna detested blushingly.

Hao chuckled. Yoh raised a brow with a quizzical look, "Red flag?"

Noticing his innocent brother, Hao whispered to him.

"EHHHHH? Is that why Anna is grumpy all the while?" Yoh exclaimed astoundingly.

"STOP INSTILLING WEIRD IDEAS ON HIM, HAO!" she screeched but Hao kept on whispering words to her fiancée.

"And also…" the brunette continued whispering until the green-head's face gradually flustered in crimson red.

"Hao!" Now the itako snapped and went straight to the elder twin. Seeing Yoh's embarrassed expression, she pulled Hao away, "What did you tell him?"

Hao smiled, "A way to break the spell." Then he leaped up calling an enormous spirit, then vanished leaving his farewell words echoing, "Ganbare, Otouto!"

"Sheesh," the itako blurted annoyingly, then to the guy fronting him, she spoke, "What did he tell you, Yoh?"

He fretted while stammering, "Ano… ah… eh..." still with the embarrassed color on his face.

"Stop reciting the alphabet and speak!" Anna demanded.

The boy stiffened while sweating profusely, "Ano…"

Her brow rose, "What?"

"Well…" he grinned sheepishly while scratching his head, "Let me gather my thoughts for a sec, ne?" Then he turned around buying himself some time thinking. '_What? Should I tell her? But it's too embarrassing! She might hit me after! But if I don't spit it out, she'll still hit me. But if I tell her, she'll probably hit me more-'_

"YOH!" she called for his attention upon seeing the boy emitting a gloomy aura around him. But seeing him busy organizing his thoughts, she plainly walked off.

"Yoshi!" he boosted himself, "Okay, Anna…" Then he turned around to face her, but to his dismay, she was already ambling farther from him, "Chotto matte, Anna!"

She paused; he did, too. Then, Anna spoke lowly, "I don't have the leisure to play dumb with you, Yoh. If you want to say it, then spit it out. If you can't, fine. It's you and your brother's business, not mine. And, I'm already tired."

"Okay, Anna!" he smiled while energetically sauntering unto her, pulling her aside, "Then let's walk home, ne? I'll try speaking with the boys later. Then I'll tell you the details after you rested, 'kay? And also, sorry about earlier. "

"No, Yoh. It's me who should apologize."

That stunned Yoh. Overwhelmed, he heaved a large sigh then he glued his usual grin, "That's a relief, Anna! But it's nobody's fault so everything will work out fine just fine! 'Kay?"

She bluntly nodded, but deep inside she was happy and grateful that despite the change on his physical contours – he is still Yoh. _He is still my Yoh._

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what ya think? Review. Review. Review. Puhleeese! Domo! Be gentle to the kid, hehe . ^_^


	4. C4: So, What's the Plan?

**A/N:** Sorry for taking me so long to update and yeah, this is short. But I'll try updating as fast as I could. I was just really stuck in the ICU a week ago. Well, thank God we survived! Yey! And thanks to the reviews. I was really scared thinking this story ends up another garbage. Hope not. (I tend to be a pessimist sometimes. Aargh!)

Anyways, enjoy Chap 4. :)

And remember, the underlined names or attributes depict the character's soul and not the body. Don't get confused with this fic. Domo! ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 4: So, What's the Plan?**

"Damn you, YOH!" barked the panting brunette while wiping off the pails of sweat dropping from the wrinkles of his forehead.

Obviously, Ren was TOTALLY exhausted after the day's hard-difficult-arduous-backbreaking-laborious-toilsome-punishing-(name all adjectives you want as long as it is fits the word HELL) training under the command of the infamous Ice Queen. Tough luck for Ren as long as he is inside Yoh's body – a hellish life is definitely a guarantee.

The green-haired boy sheepishly smiled while attempting to beg for pardon; however, the Ainu erupted in a boisterous laughter not befitting the image of his body's owner. A nerve snapped in Ren's temple, "Aho! Stop laughing!" while pointing his triple tongari towards Horo who already stiffened from the brunette sharps, "-Especially not with my face on!"

Everyone gathered at the outside corridor of the inn, except for the ladies who were currently sleeping that eve. The boys were actually waiting for the brunette to arrive home after he was ordered to run a hundred miles around Funbari as soon as Anna returned earlier in the inn; while at the same time, it was the Chinese lad's way of apology from the previous shock he caused her.

But he was already beyond his limits.

Ren stomped his foot heavily against the wooden floor, "KISAMA! I'll definitely kill her when she gets through me next time. Grr…"

The Afro guy seconded, "He's right. Anna is definitely inhumane for that matter. Even a car would take at least an hour for a mile. How much more with a hundred miles?"

Then, the previously-laughing-but-currently-empathizing Horohoro tapped his friend's shoulder, "I'm so proud of you, bro. You finally managed to cross the path of trials – and we're actually speaking about Anna. THAT ANNA," while picturing a demonic Anna laughing diabolically with growing canines. Then to the girl's fiancé, he commented, "I wonder how long you'd last after marrying her, Yoh. I could hardly imagine the sweetness of a wife from her!"

Yoh frowned with one brow raised, "But I actually do that everyday 'coz I know Anna will be happy to see me perfectly healthy and fit."

The brunette scoffed, "Tch. You're probably perfectly dead before that happens." He then plopped on Indian style while the others dangled their legs as they sat lazily on the edge of the elevated flooring.

After a couple of minutes of mere silence, everyone thought something unusual bothering them – later to realize, it was the absolute silence.

"TALK! Your silence creeps us out!" protested Horo against the quiet blue-haired guy – who was cupping his chin and frowning.

Suddenly, a bulb flashed from his vision, "I got an idea on how to get us back in our bodies!"

Everyone else jawdropped while sharing same thought – _'So-… he was actually thinking?'_ However, they trashed that thought, _'Nahhh… It's probably just another lame joke.'_

Seeing the neglecting mood of the others, Chocolove hopped off to the earthground fronting them while standing robustly in confidence and started narrating his point with eyes sparkling dreamingly, "We, the lost souls, deprived by life, are in need of miracles. Just like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty who were cursed to deep slumber, here comes the Prince Charming to prove their love's power. Hence, we need to find our princess to prove us the answer! And it's from their kisses that we can regain back our bodies!"

_Swish-… kroo-… kroo-… kroo-…_

The blue-haired guy froze coldly while maintaining his last pose while the others disregarded him, except for the amazed Yoh and the ever speculative Lyserg, who was then on chuckling. "The last line didn't rhyme," commented the latter.

Seconds later, tears streamed from the eyes of the comedian, as he knelt in front his own physique, "I'm deeply moved. You're so nice to listen on me, Lyserg."

The black guy smiled, "Well, I was trying to check the grammar of your poem."

Still crying, no longer due to gratitude but more on disappointment, Chocolove opposed the dowser with heads down low, "I wasn't even making a poem. I was serious for that matter."

Suddenly, Yoh barged in, "WOW! You're really smart, Chocolove!" causing everyone's quizzical gaze fixed unto him. He grinned. "Well, as you see, earlier when I followed Anna to the graveyard, I met Hao. And being the Shaman King, he has to know everything. That includes our situation right now-"

"And you wanna telling us that what your brother said and what this stupid comedian suggested are both the same?" Ren asked hesitantly, which was then on responded with a big nod.

"In a way…" added Yoh.

"No way…" the others disbelievingly chorused.

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Til here for now. I decided to cut my stories shorter so that I can update faster. But tell me if you hated it that way. I tend to write it full pack just like the previous chapters but I can't wait my mind drain after the school day's work and forget about the plot. So, I'll type as fast as I could. My memory is AWFULLY bad, that I have to reread everything over and over again! Damn brain of mine. Aargh.

Anyways. Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews.

And I really thank** Stupiak Kitty** for the review. Honestly, you were the only author I could barely remember even before I signed up here. Hehe. To think I can get a review from one of my "senpai". Yey! HONTONI ARIGATO!

Thanks y'all. =P


	5. C5: Executing Plan A

**Story Title: SWITCH**

**Chapter 5: Executing Plan A**

"Anna…"

"Stop talking, Yoh, if you care about your life."

"But Anna…"

"I really don't care what you're planning right now. I'm not doing it."

"But you're the only one who could do it for me!"

Ignore – while staring blankly to her soap.

"Anna… Onegai!" with teary-eyed puppy eyes.

_Glare._ "I. Said. No. So, stop playing this stupid game, Yoh!"

"But even Hao said so," his eyes, determined.

Irritated, she throw her soda can straight to her fiancé's temple, "FIND OTHER MEANS THEN!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>"How's it going with Anna?" questioned the blue-haired <span>Chocolove<span> unto the downcast Brit who was tending on his bump as they gathered outside the inn.

Earlier, Yoh imparted the gang's back-up plan of body retrieval to Anna, who was then on shocked upon the revelation. Of course, Anna, being the Ice Queen, will never do trivial things such as kissing her fiancé outside his own body or even her fiancé's body but not her fiancé actually – too confusing, yeah – but either way, she's not doing it. Well, Yoh perceives Anna to be reluctant because of her stoic pride but then, for Anna – it's just being her.

She's not kissing Yoh with the demure Brit's lips on nor would she kiss her Yoh with that bossy Chinese lad's soul dwelling inside. _'I'm definitely NOT doing it,'_ Anna shrugged to that idea. But again, Yoh was naïve to that thought.

"Anna's mad on me. She's probably thinking we're doing pranks!" the head-phoned boy cried waterfalls while the others empathized with their friend except for Ren who was smirking on one side.

"Tch. I told you, this ain't gonna work. Let's stop this stupid trick," mocked the brunette while acting to leave.

"Where are you going?" the comedian stopped him while detesting his buddy's actions, "You're running away again, huh? Fine. Leave. I bet you're just troubled on how to find your princess that's why you're quitting. Oh poor, Renny." Then he switches to..., "Would you like to be my prince? Hmm?" a Snow White costume and pouted his lips ready to smooch.

The spike flickered. "SHUT UP! The troubled one here is… YOU!" Then, he flipped his kwan dao up and dashed towards the fretting Chocolove, not until a whistle caught him off-guard. He halted upon seeing a blue-haired girl stretching her arms out in protection of her Nii-san's body, who was then on standing stunned behind her trembling.

"Don't dare hurt my Onii-chan!" her brows meeting in furrows – indicating her fury against the charging brunette while shielding her brother's body with her own.

Ren cursed while lowering down his weapon; while Chocolove sweatdropped in relief. But then, the hot-tempered Chinese got pissed off upon seeing Pirika bluffing, "Get away and stop acting so tough!"

And, oh well, Pirika is also hot-tempered as he is, so she demanded authority against the brunette, "You have no right as much as I am towards my onni-chan's body so don't lay a finger on him!"

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Fine! Then go with him!" And instantly, Ren sprinted with his kwan dao pointing towards both Pirika and Chocolove.

In slow-mo, both the blue-haired siblings gawked stupefied unto the ungentlemanly charging Ren, while Horohoro attempted to stop his buddy's choleric outburst by attacking with his icicles. The other two boys just stared. Not until…

"Ren?" spoke a familiar female voice which caused Ren to stop coolly in a swift, while the others stumbled harshly on ground after the sudden mood shift of the Tao. Well, he held back fighting against the gang.

That's thanks to their new visitor – Ren's older sister, Tao Jun. Alongside her stood the silver-haired Jeanne with her white petticoat dress and the tall blonde Marco, with the white coat. Lyserg stood up greeting them hello while Yoh, who was already recovering from his depression, sent them his trademark grins.

"Why are you here?" the brunette asked her calmly with eyes closed – trying hard not to let his eyebrows furrow deeply as his elder sister ambled towards him.

But dismayingly, Jun walked past him and scuttled towards the astounded spikehead, "Oh, Renny! I've missed you so long!" She bosomed her little brother with his face tightened unto her bust causing him to flush in scarlet red, "I thought you'd come back immediately after the Shaman fight. Oh! I missed you!" His nose started to bleed.

"Chuuka-zanmai!" attacked the real Ren causing the nose-bleeding warrior to resign in defeat. Jun was shocked upon seeing her brother collapsed shakily and then eyed the culprit. Unexpectedly, she chuckled.

"WHAT'S FUNNY?" exclaimed the hotheaded brunette unto his sister with his tongaris protruding to a triple spike.

She wiped her delightful tears while saying, "Ara… You're cute with those spikes sticking out your head, Yoh. I wonder how Ren influenced you that much! Even your hairstyle has changed. And you're copying his techniques too."

A nerve snapped, "What the-! Baka! And you're calling yourself a Taoist?" Then, his glares stabbed the confused Jun further, "I'm your brother! Kuso!"

And again, the usual story-telling routine begins – thus, clearing out the confusions between the gang and the newcomers.

* * *

><p>"What's with the gathering? This inn is not for free!" Finally, Anna's voice caused everyone to freeze in fright in the middle of their conversation.<p>

They were already amidst of planning to convince Anna to submit on the 'princess's kiss' idea and were desperately begging for Jun to do that part, not until the itako's senses reached them.

"Your plan is NOT going to work," she emphasized in a calm tone yet obviously crashing the hopes of the others. She slid his feet to her sandals preparing to leave, "I'm going to the supermarket. So settle this when I'm gone. And-" she raised her brows sternly, "don't think of anything stupid this time." Then off she left.

"Tch. This surely won't lead us to anything," blurted Ren, quite pissed off. First, because he agrees with Anna and yet his buddies were still annoyingly persistent; second, he resents the idea of kissing girls randomly; and third, he badly wants to cut through Chocolove's throat until he'd be unable to crack up silly jokes or ideas. And also, don't forget about Hao who suggested same thing to Yoh. Even so, the chances are too slim for them to come back upon believing in fantasies – to think that Hao used to be deceptive and Chocolove is plainly stupid. _This surely won't lead us to anything_ – he's pretty sure.

Then, Horo suggested, "Why Yoh? We can go around pubs and hire some girls to substitute your Anna," which then on caused him to receive a harsh smash from his sister.

"Onni-chan no baka! You know Yoh can't do that to Anna. And even if he wanted to, still he'd stand no chance of survival! Baka! Baka! Baka!" said Pirika while pounding her brother's head consecutively.

Yoh sheepishly grinned upon that while trying to settle the Ainu girl's temper against her sibling. In the end, they were left with the same problem.

If Hao and Chocolove's presumptions are true, the princess' kiss might be actually the solution. But how? Especially with the reluctant Anna? Yoh had no other choice but to convince her or else they can never move on and shall be forever stuck inside that body. What else should be done?

"Aha! I got an idea!" and again, here comes another thought (lame or not, they don't care anymore as long as there's a lead) from the self-proclaimed comedian.

"What now?" the others asked lazily – obviously uninterested. Who would not be? Everything that comes out from that Chocolove's mouth is nothing but stupidity after all.

"Hey, enough with the straight face. Well, Yoh didn't have much of a choice. If we can't convince Anna personally, then let's find another way." And with a smirk, he confidently uttered, "Let's get on to Plan B."

* * *

><p>'<em>Crap that Hao! What on Earth is he trying to make my Yoh do? He can't just blurt out things like kissing people to cut the curse off like that. Who's the sissy to believe on childish jokes and fantasies like that? Geez. If I get my hands on you, Hao, I'LL NEVER THINK TWICE TO STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH! I don't care if you're an immortal now. I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE GONNA DIE to where not even the ugliest princess can save you! Aargh!"<em>

* * *

><p>The long-haired brunette gasped.<p>

"Nyaa. Hao-sama?" asked the orange-furred cat spirit as it lay on the gasping boy's lap.

He smiled, "No. It's nothing. I think I just heard someone's thoughts screaming against me. She's desperate to kill me," then he chuckled on the thought while stroking the soft fur of his pet.

"Too bad she's hitting the wrong man. Why don't you tell them the truth anyway?"

"If that'd be easy. But tracing people's thoughts is a big deal. I'm still waiting for the Great Spirits decision. It's their will that we should follow, Matamune. And besides, don't you think it's fun?"

And all he heard in response was a loud, deep sigh.

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whew. That was a fast update. Despite the hectic schedule, I'm still trying to squeeze some time for SWITCH. Yey! Don't know 'bout the quality though. This is kinda rush. Haha!

And I was originally thinking that this would be a short fic like 5 chaps the max. But, I dunno why I'm still writing more than what I thought I should.

Just tell me if you want me to continue for more if you so happened to like (or love it) or should I cut the plot shorter (if you're sorta bored and tired). I badly needed feedback, guys. Onegai...!

Thanks to **addicted1357** for loving this fic. And yeah, me too, I'm wondering about Chocolove's fate. So, just continue reading and you'll see.

Please review. Domo! ^o^


	6. C6: Attempting Plan B

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone. Don't give up on me. Hehe. Continue RXR ! Sankyuu! :)

say hi to chap 6 ! whooh ! never felt this good ! Yey !

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 6: Attempting Plan B**

The door slid open revealing a spiky head guy with pair of golden eyes flashing from the reflection of the moonlight. He tiptoed slowly across the room aiming towards the snoring Yoh.

"Pal, wake up. Hey," said he in a meek tone while shaking his friend to consciousness. It took him 15 minutes though.

"Doshite?" blurted the still drowsy Yoh with his hoarse voice.

"Take this," said Horo while handing his pal a bottle of purple-colored drink.

The green-haired boy blinked thrice and widened his eyes to see the present clearly. Much to his surprise, he found a weird-looking liquid with bubbles boiling on the surface. He gulped, "Sorry, but what's that? I don't think I need that now? Hehe."

"Baka." The purple-head tapped his buddy's back quite playfully unlike the way he treats his Chinese pal, Ren (if he really treats him as his pal, anyways-).

"This potion is not for you, but for-" Horo took quick glances from left to right, to and fro, up and down, and all around ensuring no one's in the vicinity other than him and Yoh (especially being cautious against the inn spirits who are all so informative to HER-that-you-already-know), then he whispered…

"FOR ANNA?" exclaimed Yoh while the Ainu gagged him with his palms, hushing the Brit down to silence.

"SHHHH! Or else, she'll hear us and we're doomed," warned Horo in his softest voice.

Terrifyingly, there was a rustle behind the sliding doors and light footsteps ambled along the hallway.

Both guys' teeth chattered in fright. _Is that Anna? Did she hear us? Are we gonna die? What can we do? Hide? Scram? Pretend sleep-talking? Drop-dead? God, help. I don't wanna die in Anna's hands! _Trails of questions flooded the two. 'Who said which' is not the right question since both had similar thoughts in mind.

And the roots and tips lead to – Anna.

After some time, there was silence. And after some more time, there was relief. Both heaved a large sigh – _That was close_ – as so they thought.

* * *

><p>And the next day, finally came. However, that was awfully undermining for <span>Yoh.<span> After all, his energies drained down to zero after thinking of all possible ways to give the so-called "Sleeping Potion" which his buddy offered him last night in plot against Anna. _How hopeless_ – thought him - _but, everything will surely work out.'_ Then he grinned.

This was what the switched gang planned for Yoh to gain easy access on his fiancée. And thanks to Chocolove's suggestion (who knows, if it really was worth thanking for) and convincing skills that he made Horohoro agreed unto making the infamous potion from their Ainu tribe.

So, here is Yoh's attempt after thinking a lot. In the end, he ended up in Anna's favourite scene – the living room…

"Anna."

_Munch._

"Ano… Anna…"

_Munch. Munch._

"Umm. Anna?"

Some silence.

He fretted.

She took the remote control to change the channel.

Relieved, "Ano… Ann-" Stops after seeing the remote flying towards him. _Crash_.

_Glare. _"Speak if you have something to say and stop calling my name over and over again!"

Sweating profusely and speaks rather rapidly, "Gomen! I-just-want-to-give-you-this!" Then, Yoh handed her a bottle of purple drink with bubbles boiling on the surface with his head low and arms trembling.

Her brow raised meticulously, "What a strange drink? Are you offering me a poison, Yoh?"

He shook his head direfully then bowed again, "Please-drink-this-juice-I-made-for-you, Anna!"

"…"

_Gulp._

She sat up straight from lying on her side, carefully deducing whether to accept the offer or not. Then she finally spoke, "Drink it first."

He was shocked, basically, then stuttered, "B-but… but… but I made this for you, so I want you first to drink it. Hehe." He chuckled nervously.

Of course, Anna knows that – although she didn't have any proof over it. Whether her fiancé is lying or not – she can just tell. "Give that back to Horo. That stupid plan of yours will never work out, Yoh," said her calmly while staring straight to her fiancé with the usual sternness on her face.

Yoh's eyes widened in surprise, "HUH? How did you know?"

She rolled her eyeballs quite annoyed, "Simple. I was just randomly guessing."

"NANI?"

* * *

><p>"I-gotch-caughth," said <span>Yoh<span> to his friends, who were waiting for some good news outside. Too bad, there was none. And too bad, the green-haired boy's face was awfully swollen.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER, YOH? Do you know how much of my effort was wasted just to do that 'Sleeping Potion' for your Anna?" reprimanded Horo.

"Buth-I-did-noth-thell-her-anythingh! Pwamish!" assured him.

"SHE WAS JUST RANDOMLY GUESSING FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE AND YET YOU TOLD HER 'How did you know'? AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL HER ANYTHING? DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT 'HINT' IS?"

And of course, the naïve Yoh just replied, "Weally? I-dhid-thath?"

All the others can do is – Sigh.

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Thanks to **Maria, NelFayt, **and **Lucya** for the fast response on Chap 5. Whoa! You're quick responses after my C5 release was amazing! I was definitely surprised after seeing 3 reviews in one-day SNAP! Whooh! That fired me up! Yeah! I'd been wanting to update sooner yet my PC bugged down. (Those damn viruses. They never learn. whack!)

And you might be wondering why I shortened my pieces this past few updates. I just realized how much of an eye-strain my first three chaps are. Aargh! I should learn to write short chaps this time. I don't want people get bored reading all throughout. Well...

Anyways. Thanks for reading. Hope you won't get bored! Just voice out all your concerns, I'm pretty much open! :) And thanks for loving it...! Very much appreciated!

Domo, minna! Ki o tsukete kudasai! ^o^


	7. C7: Plan C, Accomplished?

**A/N: **Thanks to **olihime** for giving me the ideas. I just realized, I nearly forgot about Lyserg and Ryu. Even Yoh's beloved Manta is off-screen. Waahh! I've been concentrating much with Yoh, Anna, Horo, Ren, and Chocolove that I forgot the others! Oh! Meanie-me. Gomen, minna! Well. I'm adding them up here.

See Chap 7? I got Lyserg show up first on-screen! And Ryu too! Yey for the comeback!

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 7: Plan C, Accomplished?**

Lyserg sighed. "I guess we have to stop doing this now. This is probably just another obscene scheme of Hao's pranks," said him while tending Yoh's puffed cheeks, which were obviously his very own innocent face - now dreaded by the Ice Queen's infamous slaps.

Unexpectedly, a dash zoomed across the hallway revealing a pompadour streaming in waterfalls. "Master Yoh! What happened to the beautiful face of my ever dearly beloved Lyserg? Huhu!" Then with another brilliant idea (as so he called) popping on his mind, he demanded, "Let me heal those with a kiss!" _Smooch-!_

"OH NO!" Lyserg jolted while pulling Ryu away - first, because it may intensify the pain for Yoh; and second, it was undeniably DISGUSTING.

Instantly, there was a sudden slash.

And poor Ryu's beloved hairdo divided into half.

There was a brief silence as the tall guy froze like a statue. Seconds later, he cracked up with sudden outbursts calling for Tokageroh in a spirit ball mode. Eventually, he and Ren went to their own match.

"I even thought of Hao playing pranks again. But is a shaman like him really able to switch souls of live people?" the little midget finally (yes, finally) appeared amongst them.

Everyone sighed. Nobody knows the extent of the shaman king's skills and being played at by him can be a possibility. But Yoh scratched that thought.

"I don't think, Aniki will do such a thing," the green-head defended his twin.

_Hmm... _Everyone thought in silence.

Apparently, Chocolove once again intercepted, "There's no hard in trying. What about proceeding to Plan C?"

* * *

><p>Everybody's whispering behind the sliding doors of somebody's room…<p>

"But… I don't think I can do it," refused the green-head.

"Grab this chance, Yoh! Surely, Anna's sound asleep now after we poured some potion over her tea." asserted the blue one.

"But, it's like betraying Anna."

"It's now or never, Yoh. It was Kami's blessing that led us to this situation. He let Anna drank the tea without realizing the potion in it. So do it now," the spikehead insisted.

"But-"

"STOP SAYING BUTS!" the brunette finally screamed while striking his kwan dao against the shrinking Yoh, which sent him flying towards the sleeping itako's direction.

Regaining his composure, he stood up tidying himself after the smash. And there he stood dumbfounded beside the sleeping beauty. Her golden hair shimmered with the moonlight. Her porcelain skin revealed her frailness. Her eyes, nose, and lips – all of which enchanted him.

He gulped. The others tensed. He looked back trembling. The others cheered.

"You can do it, Yoh!" both Chocolove and Horohoro urged him rather softly, to prevent the awakening of the Ice Queen.

He gulped again while slowly kneeling beside his fiancée. He stared at her lips.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Nosebleed.

Ren tossed a tissue box on the back of Yoh's head.

He winced first then laughed apologetically to the others while inserting stoppers through his nostrils.

Then he gulped again. _Fine. Everything will surely work out _– thought him while conditioning his mind to whatever the consequences might be. Whether Anna gets mad or not, as long as everything returns to the way it should be – he knows and believes, _Anna will surely understand_.

He placed both his palms for support beside his girl's futon and gradually positioned himself nearing towards her face.

Slowly and slowly he bent over while the others slowly and slowly gawked in anticipation.

There was a long pause.

And in a snap, he planted what they anticipated for.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin~<strong>

* * *

><p>Do you believe it?<p>

* * *

><p>Just kidding... =P<p>

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was the shortest and the fastest update of all! Yey!

Thanks also to **NelFayt** for continuing with the reviews. Yeah. That was a common experience. I experienced it too! Cheers for that! Whooh! =D

Continue R&R, guys! I promise to update as fast as I could! And that depends on the feedbacks I get from you, so lend some time and review.

Hontoni arigatou! ^o^


	8. C8: Missed?

**A/N:**Guys! Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews! Here's chap 8 and it's quite longer than the previous chaps so don't forget to review after reading! :)

Love yah all!

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 8: Missed?**

_How serene_ – she beamed on her thought pertaining to the pitch blackness enveloping her sight. Her eyes shut tight as she felt like a feather floating freely in mid-air. Just floating.

She had always longed for this – tranquillity. _And finally,_she experienced it.

_And finally._ For at least one night…

_And finally_, it was definitely comforting.

_And finally…_

"_Anna."_

"_Geez! I was just barely enjoying the silence and someone's bugging me again. Tch."_Annoyed, she opened her eyes glaring towards the…

.

.

.

_Darkness? Why can't I see? –_The question echoed in her mind but her lips remained stiff – so did her body, refusing each and every command she mandated on it. _"Move!"_ she wailed but to no avail. The worst thing was she can't even see her own self as if she never existed physically at all.

"_I'm not dreaming, am I? Yoh? YOH? Turn the lights on! Dammit!"_The usually calm Anna started to fret, anxiously wondering, "_What the hell's going on?"_

She tried widening her eyes, assuring herself that she was currently awake – but still, not even a spark of light flashed through her vision. In totality – everything was void.

"_Anna,"_ that male voice called again.

"_Who are you? Show yourself and get me out of here!"_ she demanded towards the guy as he called on her name again. She paused, thinking how familiar the voice was. Upon recognizing its owner, Anna burst into anger, _"What the-? What prank are you up against me now? HAO!"_

There was brief silence. Finally, he spoke, _"You got it wrong, Anna. It wasn't me. I just realized hearing your thoughts from the nearest distance. I mean it – nearest."_

She smirked, _"So you're following me again, huh? Even up to my inn, you're still bothering me, Hao? Haven't you been contented of becoming the Shaman King? Don't you even dare to think that I'm as nice as Yoh 'coz I'm ABSOLUTELY not that type of girl."_

He sighed, _"You don't have to be mad at me, you know. This is beyond my control. And you're not in the inn, Anna. You're in somewhere else."_

She scoffed, _"So you're even bothering me in my own dream, huh? Great!"_

"_That's not what I mean. It's somewhere beyond that."_

Confused, she asked, _"So, where do you say I am?"_

He sighed again, _"Sorry, Anna. But you're-"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"WHOOOHHH! YEEAAAAHHHH! <span>Yoh<span> finally kissed Anna! Hurray! Yoh finally kissed Anna! Hurray!" both Horohoro and Chocolove chorused lyrically while tapdancing in rejoice with each other, which also caused Ren to react disapprovingly, thus sending the blue-head flying to the ceiling, while sparing his own body.

"What did you do that for?" Chocolove asked doubtfully to the hothead while rubbing gently the bump on hishead, "We had just accomplished Plan C and you're acting like this? And besides…" he pointed to Horo, "WHY NOT STRIKE HIM TOO? We were both doing same thing and yet you spared him! That's being unfair, Renny," he complained.

A vein popped up while his tongaris stood in triple spikes, "STOP COMPLAINING! AND I'M NOT SPARING HIM! IT'S MY BODY, BAKA! The moment we get the switch back, I'll surely KILL both of you! And…" he pummelled his spear towards the comedian's nose, "stop making fun of my name!"

"Ano…" Lyserg intercepted, shifting everyone's attention to him while they were all glaring. He laughed nervously, "Well... I was just wondering if the plan actually worked. 'Coz you see, we're still not back, aren't we?"

The three blinked once- twice- thrice-.

"Well, you're right," responded, Chocolove looking innocently with the Ainu's face on.

"AND WHOSE IDEA DID THIS COME FROM?" the Chinese lad exclaimed swaying his spear against the surprised comedian.

Lyserg merely smiled worryingly, "I don't think you have to do that everytime, Ren."

Realizing the dowser's words, Ren backed off. Chocolove smiled mockingly to the brunette, who reacted once more...

"DON'T SMILE WITH THAT BAKA'S FACE ON! It doesn't suit him!" Ren demanded while pointing unto the stiffened Lyserg.

After some time, realizing the slight relief from tension, the dowser continued speaking, " I think I got the idea why it didn't work out. Maybe… there are conditions needed to be considered such as doing the kiss simultaneously with everyone, so that we regain our bodies simultaneously as well."

Manta finally cut in (after being ignored all these time), "He's right. That's what I wanted to tell you earlier but I was discarded by everyone _(even by the author –__**a/n: well peace. lol. ~o~**_) ."

"Sorry, 'bout that. You were so small that we can hardly see you," replied Lyserg quite naively with a smile, which somehow struck the now-depressed Manta; but Lyserg being Lyserg is just way too honest in a gentle (but unknowingly sarcastic) way.

Everyone else sighed after the ANOTHER failed attempt. Plan C – scrapped.

Everyone glanced to the still kneeling Yoh. They knew how difficult it was for him to do the task in the first place and yet they ended up failing once more.

Ren initiated the talk and neared towards his still-kneeling buddy first. "Sorry 'bout that. C'mon, let's take a rest tonight." Then he tapped Yoh's shoulders, until he noticed his friend trembling while staring blankly into space. "Yoh? Daijobu ka? [Are you alright?]"

"H-horo," the green-head quivered which somehow aroused the curiosity of the others.

Horohoro entered the room, "Why, Yoh?"

"What time did Anna drink that tea?"

The Ainu's brows rose to the question, "4."

"What time is it now?"

Manta butted-in, getting closer, "It's already 10, Yoh. Why are you aski-"

"Isn't she going to wake up now?"

"Well… If you think about it, the drug was supposed to be effective for 5 hours. So…" Horo started counting with his fingers but seemed having a hard time computing.

Hence, Manta continued for his sake, "She should already be awake by 9."

"Oops," the purple-head scratched his head, "I thought 10. Hehe. My bad."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO COMPUTE? HAHAHA!" mocked Chocolove against the flushing Ainu.

"H-Have you ever tried this potion to someone before?"

The others paused and went on answering Yoh instead. It was kinda dark inside except for the moonlight passing through the small window on one side of the room.

"Well. Not actually. It was my first doing it. Even Pirika doesn't know about this," then he grinned nervously, "You won't be telling her, righ-"

"SHUT UP!" Ren finally cut them off and knelt next to Yoh while placing two fingers over the girl's neck. Surprised, he glanced to his side while finally seeing his buddy's face after some time of turning his back against them. "Y-Yoh," he muttered.

"S-she's just oversleeping, isn't she? It was just a one-hour overdue, right? T-tell me, Ren. Can you wake her up now? I'm having a hard time, you see. Hehe," Yoh's voice cracked while weakly shaking his fiancée.

Ren cursed, _"Kuso!"_. Then he turned around, signaling the others to come over. Noticing the gloom pervading the scene, everyone rushed towards the lying lady.

Slowly, Yoh stood up facing them. His expression says it all. His emerald eyes stared to them assertively with tears somewhat forming on the surface, "Wake her up, onegai…" Then he bent over facing Anna while patting her cold hand on his cheek, "Everything will work out, ne, Anna." A tear dropped.

And there was explicit silence as the others followed Yoh with their eyes as he pulled her up towards him, carrying her in bridal style. "You looked too lonely here, Anna. How 'bout a stroll around. We haven't done that for long now." And he faintly grinned while heading out.

"Yoh," mumbled the other five as soon as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>So you're saying?"<em> she waited impatiently as the voice paused for some time.

"_Well. I was saying. You're nearest me 'coz you're inside the Great Spirits' lair, Anna... Which means you're..."_He paused and continued, _"You just left the living world, Anna. You're dead."_

She gasped. _Did I hear it right?_And later, smirked, _"Ha! So, that was poison eh? Tch. They didn't miss then."_

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How do you think of this chap? Hehe. As expected or not? Well...

I'm able to update this fast 'coz we had lesser requirements these past few days! Yey! But tomorrow's another hectic sched. Thanks to the exams. Aargh!

So, it would be tough luck for me to update fast again. But I'll give a try! So, don't fail to leave reviews, 'kay?

Thanks to **olihime, complicatedmind21, NelFayt, & Lucya** for the reviews. And yeah, Yoh got a nosebleed by mere staring 'coz I see him too soft in things like that. He's innocent, right? (or maybe not somewhere part in the manga - o.o). But anyways... Thanks for having fun!

And what do you think happens next? Please R&R onegai...

DOMO! ^x^

Return to Top


	9. C9: Deal

**STORY TITLE: SWITCH**

**Chapter 9: Deal**

_Her left brow raised. "What's that?" the eleven-year old blonde grimly asked while staring on the basket Yoh was carrying. Her arms remained crossed while leaning her back against a tree._

"_ORANGES!" the young brunette exclaimed with sparkling eyes as he offered the basket towards the gal. _

_She snorted. "Am I blind, Yoh?" But the boy plainly beamed with his calm, trademark grin, also waiting for the girl to accept his present. She heaved a sigh while looking at her earth-drenched fiancé, "Baka! Next time…" she pulled out a pink cloth, "don't dare fall again from a tree…" and gently patted it on the innocent boy's face, "Geez. How old are you actually?"_

_Yoh's eyes widened in surprise; later, tears gushed out. Anna panicked, "Yoh! Are you hurt?"_

_He shook his head, "Nope. I'm just glad…" he grinned once more, while wiping off his teardrops, "…I never thought you also have this gentle side, Anna."_

_She gaped in shock; later, nerves snapped. And in an instant, she spoke, "Urusai!" while flinging her right hand slap with her hanky as if each were disguised slaps and punches, instead of gentle pats, onto Yoh's brown-with-mud, now swollen-red, face._

"_Ittai, Anna…" whimpered the poor brat in his mind, nevertheless, the young lad stayed silent… dreamingly, while ignoring the insults and sadistic acts of his fiancée. Despite her stoic façade, still he felt the joy and enthusiasm together with Anna, despite the fact that he still ends up crying whenever he meets her. Even though it was still their second meeting (the first one was on age 10 when the engagement was officially called for), they felt as if they had lived long with each other. The comfortable aura has been and will always be there._

_Both kids were the same. Because of their shamanic abilities, they were alienated by the normal human crowd. And that's how they found comfort and empathy amongst each other. They learned to understand themselves._

"But we can't be together now," mumbled Yoh while leaning his back against a large tree, which led him to recall the past. But now, seeking empathy from that girl entails a new responsibility, and definitely a harder one.

"Ne… Amidamaru…" summoned Yoh, thus the depressed spirit emerged beside him, "I shouldn't have followed Chocolove and Horohoro, right? It is I who killed her… (silence) Maybe if you possess her, she'll wake up."

"I don't think she would accept me easily, Yoh-donno. I believe she would prefer you to save her instead."

He peered on the dusky sky, staring blankly onto the brightness the moon shone unto him… and also to her. His eyes reached her closed ones. Her frail skin shimmered like small crystals of starlight. His tear fell.

"Yoh," spoke a velvety voice somewhere in the vicinity.

The depressed kid glanced above, and then smiled half-heartedly upon figuring out the shadow moping on the branch over him. "Ah. It's just you, Aniki," he uttered lowly as his bangs dimmed his sight.

Silence swarmed for a minute or two, then Hao finally broke it up rather cheerfully, "_Hisashiburi!_ You seem upset. Mind sharing a guy-talk with your brother?"

Another silence responded him. Hao glanced towards the sleeping beauty. He spoke again, "I can help, you know," he hopped towards Yoh and curled his arm around his younger twin's neck, "I'm the Shaman King after all." He smiled encouragingly.

The boy's eyes flickered with hope and faced the guy beside him, "That's right! If it's you, you can revive Anna!"

Hao tapped his brother's back and turned around, "In one condition."

"Sure thing! I'll do anything, just revive Anna! I will give you anything…" he paused thinking, "…even…" then he continued with confidence, "…even the inn."

Hao laughed, "_Baka!_ That's too bold, Yoh. She'll definitely knock you out without you knowing it."

"She'll understand. If you don't want that then I'll accept being your slave… even for a lifetime!"

"That's not it, Yoh," he sighed wondering how stupid his twin could be, "Here's the deal. I'll do you one big favour in exchange of a one big condition as well. And that involves your most precious thing in the world."

Yoh's brows wrinkled thinking of his 'most-precious-thing-in-the-world' and guessed, "You mean… oranges?"

Speechless with shock at first, but Hao merely shrugged with a face-palm, "_Mataku… _You never matured, Yoh. I'm talking about a person… your precious person." He approached the frail maiden and carried her with his brawn arms.

The younger sibling's eyes widened in disbelief while extending his right arm to stop, "What are you doing, Hao?"

Then the spirit of fire, now glimmering in gold, appeared lifting Hao from the ground as he spoke, "Offering her to the Great Spirits as the Shaman King's Queen… MY queen… That's for everybody's best, right, Otouto?"

Finally, it was Yoh's turn to remain speechless. His bangs dimmed his eyes; his fist clenched; his voice faintly whispered, "Even if you say that…" his stare shifted in stabbing glares towards the golden figure fronting him, "I'm still Anna's fiancé, Hao! I'll never give her to you, even if you are my brother…" he rushed towards his twin, "Amidamaru! In _harusame_!" and added, "…I'll never forgive you, even if you are the Shaman King! _Shinku Butagiri__!_"

But the Spirit of Fire effortlessly dodged it away, causing a loud blast enough for the others to hear from inside the inn. They all rushed outside just in time to see Hao's spirit absorbing each attacks of the infuriated guy. "YOH!" they chorused.

"What a shame," Hao commented, "That weak body you have isn't enough to beat me, Otouto. But maybe it's a good thing. I can easily seize Anna away from you." Then he smiled and motioned to flee, but Yoh screamed…

"Bring her back, HAO!"

"It's the will of the Great Spirits, Otouto!" the fading voice replied as he bolted away and vanished from everybody's sight, leaving the astonished Yoh bending on his knees, tears flowing in desperation, fists striking the ground in frustration, and senses numbing in resentment…

"ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HONTONI GOMENASAI, MINNA! (~o~) - for the very (1 million times) late update. Pupu~! (T_T) To compensate, I decided to finish this fanfic ASAP and update every day (fingers crossed) . (-_-) Thanks SK for inspiring me once more (me just re-watched the SK anime for the third time… hehe… ^_^ ) So, please RxR - onegaishimasu! Yoshi! Ganbarimasu! (^o^)


	10. C10: Give Up

**STORY TITLE: SWITCH**

**Chapter 10: Give Up**

"_ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Yoh!" _The faint scream woke her. The feelings of yearning stirred her consciousness – _it seems like he's not afar, _so she hoped.

"_Hao? Are you there?" _she suddenly asked amidst the darkness, still unsure whether those words were either whispered in her mind or uttered by her lips. Although death is inevitable... for her – _It's just unbelievable._

"_Hao, answer me or else I'll kill you!"_ she boldly demanded hoping to assure herself that she still existed, although not physically but at least the mental image of Anna Kyoyama would still remain.

"_Pfft! Hahahahahaha!"_ Finally, a lively response. _"I don't think you can kill me as a soul, Anna. Sorry. I just never thought you'd be this funny."_

"_I'm dead serious, Hao Asakura."_

"_Heh? You never fail to amuse me, Anna. As expected of the future Shaman Queen."_

"_Oh. So you're finally giving up your throne now? Cowering in fear against my Yoh, aren't you?"_

"_Hmmm… How to say it? Umm… Actually, Yoh and I agreed on a deal and…"_

"_That's good. I didn't know you're such a nice aniki, Hao. Giving up your throne is definitely hard but I believe Yoh actually deserves that crown, so you need not worry."_

"_Is that so, Anna? You wanna live again as a Shaman Queen, huh?"_

"_Of course. Who doesn't wanna live as a Shaman Queen?"_

"_You said it."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm retrieving your life and make you the Shaman Queen, Anna."_

And instantly, light overwhelmed the darkness and coated her entirety. Moments after, she found herself in a greener pasture – a paradise, so to speak. Her gaze shifted towards her fingers, her palms, her arms, her foot, her body – _I can see them now._ However, she noticed her usual jet-black dress, now replaced with a light-pink kimono embroidered with sakura flowers on the edges, and her blonde hair neatly tied in an elegant bun. Still in doubt, she slapped her face with her legendary left and winced, "That pain is real."

"Anna…"

_That voice_ – she thought yearning. After being submerged into the pits darkness, the warmth of that voice revealed her desire to live once more. She glanced to her back, seeing the face she had always longed for… those chocolate eyes staring at her with utmost tranquillity… those brown strands of hair flowing smoothly with the calm breeze… that innocent face marked with adorable stupidity… those passionate lips speaking with the purest intent… and that brawny chest she wished to cling on forever. The warm atmosphere filled her dreamland with burning passion. _It has been a long time._ Occupying her trails of thought were consecutive utterance of a single name – _Yoh_ – but it stopped as soon as the guy aggressively pushed her down on the ground, viciously smiling, _eyes_ glowering, flustered and breathing deeply.

Her heart ached – _You're not Yoh._ How cunning is fate to make them twins. She tends to question herself even before. She had always feared the fact that she might succumb to yearning and end up being blinded by that single face, and even think of them as one. _The darkness must have blinded me. No! __Please, give me wisdom and strength._

He smiled feebly, "You held your guards down, Anna. I already had enough every time your mind is filled with the thoughts of Yoh. You should know that you aren't destined for him. In fact, all of these troubles are just evidences that fate is against you. You can't be together, Anna. Believe me."

She was speechless of his frankness. Although it may be true since her dream as a Shaman Queen was hindered by Yoh's defeat against his brother. Then here comes the switch thus disabling her to speak normally with the real Yoh – she will obviously choose neither with that dowser's face on nor with the brunette possessed with the Chinese brute. Another is her death – planned by her own fiancé, even though he was just an accomplice of the real poison-maker. And most especially, the fear she inflicted to her supposed-to-be future groom, which made her relationship with him too cold and aloof. _Are we even lovers to start with? Maybe he actually hated me right from the beginning. I'm just using my strength to restrain him, didn't I? I can't live without him, I think he knows that. Or does he not? Maybe I'm not worthy to be her wife. Am I not good enough? _– Her insecurities amplified.

Hao chuckled quite pleased with the thoughts he read, "You can feel much worth in your life with me, Anna. I won't let you feel the coldness and aloofness of life. I will make you feel livelier and overly satisfied. The moment you'd be my queen, everything you wished and demanded for… I will give all to you. You will no longer have rooms for doubt. Just be MY queen. Be the Shaman King, Hao Asakura's Queen." He waited for her positive response in full confidence, so he hoped.

"_Yada," _she promptly blurted.

"W-what?"

"I said '_Yada!'_ No way!_"_ she finally emphasized her rejection while pushing Hao away. She then stood up, patting off the dirt from her back. "I won't be deceived by a moron like you, Hao. Besides, I dislike aggressive types of people. I don't care if you persuade me many times but... I still prefer your idiot brother. So back off." Her mind was stern. She can't be misled any further. She believes in Yoh. Whatever deal he may had agreed with Hao must be some misunderstanding, so she wished.

He defended, "But he doesn't even value you with great importance! I even asked him what's his most precious thing, and he replied 'Oranges' and not you, for heaven's sake, Anna!"

She smirked. "_Bakabakashii!_ What a shame… for the title of a Shaman King. Yoh was right. Indeed, oranges are his most precious THING. Because I'm not a THING, Hao. I'm his most precious PERSON, FYI. He may be stupid but his intent is always pure, unlike you who desire to snatch an engaged fiancee from his own blood-brother. Shame of you."

.

.

.

He was dumbstruck for a minute. Then, he chuckled. Later, he laughed deafeningly as if gagging his lungs out. "As expected of the Ice Queen! Hahahahaha! You really never fail to amuse me!" Tears surfaced from his eyes perhaps after excessively laughing. He wiped them off. "Sorry. I was just playing around. I have been bored dozing off so I tried snooping around with your lives. Just for entertainment. Hehe."

Her nerve snapped, "You dare make fun of me!" thus, sending Hao's poor soul soaring out from his gut, which she comically pulled back and pushed deeply through his throat while Hao struggled holding his neck, gasping for air.

He raised his arms in surrender while Anna halted her deadly tactics against him. Silence swarmed for some time, then Hao broke it up with the words: "I HAD a dream, Anna."

She looked at Hao, who was then staring blankly to space, dreamingly. Anna noticed a passage of light from the distance, thinking it was the way out. She motioned to leave. Hao nodded with a smile while extending his right arm, pointing to that bright passage.

She walked towards it but paused bidding her farewell, her back facing the brunette, "Thank you, Hao. I'll pray for your dream to come true." Then she crossed the path of light and vanished from Hao's sight.

"I HAD a dream…" he whispered lowly to himself, "…to be with you… But it was JUST a dream… Your prayers can't make it true…" and the previous tears he ought to stop flowed in streams, "I'm giving you up. But, thank you."

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Maybe I'll try making another HaoXAnna pairing next time. Well, not happening in this fanfic yet. Leave comments please! I'll greatly appreciate it! Onegaishimasu! Arigato! ^_^**


	11. C11: The Way Out

**STORY TITLE: SWITCH**

**Chapter 11: The Way Out**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews by the way! I'm totally revved up. Yey! (^^)/ It's almost done... Can't wait! (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: MANKIN AIN'T MINE. :D**

**NOTE: All ****underlined names & attributes ****refer to the character's soul and not the body, Kay?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Onni-chan no baka!" <em>Pirika yelled while casting a fishnet over her brother, capturing him, "_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"_ she continued while at the same time lashing her whip on him.

"Ow! Pirika! Stop! Ow! Ow! Pirika! I won't do it again! Ow! Please! Stop! WHOAAAAAAA!" his shrill cries echoed inside the inn, his body restrained and swollen, his eyes bulging out, his uvula showing.

"How could you disgrace our tribe with that stupid potion you made? BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" she went on whipping.

He yelped, "_Tasukete… _Help…" then he got knocked out with his soul drifting on the surface.

"_Yamero!_ Stop! That's my body, you fool!" intervened Ren, while pointing his _kwan dao_ on the petrified girl's face.

Meanwhile, on the other corner, a gloomy, dark aura emerged.

_Sob. Sob. Sob._

Yoh continued weeping in his own emo-corner...

With sympathy, Manta called him, "Yoh-kun..."

"Manta..." replied Yoh while looking back at his friend with a scream-o face on. (A/N: Awoooooo~! o.O )

The shorty stumbled, "Don't scare me like that, Yoh. Cheer up," comforted him. The depressed boy moped once more.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang exchanged glances, gesturing each other to volunteer in talking first. It was near dawn and the chirping crickets echoed amidst the stillness of the heavy yet cold atmosphere. Finally, the black guy in green coat bravely stepped forward.

"_Gomen_, Yoh. If only I was strong enough, you won't have a hard time dealing with that Hao," Lyserg said apologetically. He believed it was his own body's incapacity that jeopardized his friend. He had always felt inferior with his own strength and has always been relying to Yoh and his team as partners for his power to mature, even during the Shaman fight. But given this time, still he felt useless and pathetic.

Yoh smiled sheepishly with bangs dimming his sight. "Don't be," he replied half-heartedly, tears surfaced on his lids.

Horohoro, now recovered, also approached Yoh rather reluctantly, if not only because of Ren's and Pirika's threats. He was ashamed, as well, for instigating the failed potion-plan. With twiddling fingers, he apologized, "Sorry, Yoh. It won't happen again. Next time…" Ren cut him off with a bump on his head.

"I"ll make sure there won't be any next time," assured the Chinese brunette.

Yoh nodded, "Ah. Sorry to keep you worrying."

"Yoh..." Manta blurted. His heart ached as well, especially seeing his best friend in agony. He knows how much this guy love Anna; even him, he also cared for her even though he was nothing but a _chibi_-slave in her eyes.

"That Hao!" erupted Ryu, "He has no right! Miss Anna's best place is with Yoh-danna, not with him! We must take him on! Right, Yoh-danna?" then he clung around the green-haired guy for comfort.

"_Mah_." Yoh shoved Ryu's arms away, "It'll all work out somehow." Then he finally stood up and continued, "I don't think Aniki's all that bad. My view towards the shamans still remains the same…"

"People who can see spirits are never bad… huh?"

Their eyes shifted towards the origin of the voice. Much to their surprise, the sliding door whacked open to one side revealing the previously damsel-in-distress, now lurking with a demonic aura, sneering. "_Tadaima_," she bluntly greeted.

.

.

.

"A-… ANNA?" everyone jawdropped.

"You're not dead?" asked the confused Horohoro. However, shivers ran through his spine upon seeing the ice-cold gaze of the angry itako. She approached him with feet stomping heavily and aura radiating like some super saiyan in rage. "A-anna?" he stuttered while smiling pleadingly.

"YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME…" Anna was about to release her legendary left but was caught up in time by Ren.

"I won't let you harm my body, Anna."

Pissed off, she withdrew her arm thus sparing Horohoro who was then gasping for air. But instead, she grabbed Manta's head, who was yapping: "No! Not me, Anna!"; glared to the gulping blue-haired Chocolove, and smashed the poor _chibi_ straight to the comedian's face.

"Why me?" both Chocolove and Manta protested while losing consciousness afterwards.

Quite satisfied, Anna heaved a sigh while brushing off the loose strands of her blonde bun. "I'm going up to change," she said while pertaining to the pink kimono she was still wearing. Thanks to Hao's unconsented accommodation.

Well, of course, Yoh followed her.

Upstairs…

"_Ano_…" blurted Yoh who was leaning along the corridor waiting for Anna to finish her dress-up, "_Gomene_, Anna."

The door slid open. "Are you trying to piss me off by apologizing every now and then?" Anna crossed her arms, leaning on the doorway. She's finally back with her black dress and red bandanna on.

Yoh grinned, "Well… I'm just glad you're back."

Anna stared towards him for some time…

.

.

.

…which puzzled Yoh, "What's wrong, Anna?"

She cleared her throat while shifting her gaze away – _I can't really get used to this. _Finally, she spoke, "Do you really believe that the only way to get rid of this curse is a…" she paused taking courage to utter, "…a kiss." Instantly, she turned around facing away from Yoh. There's no way she could show her flustered face like that – _Geez…_ _how embarrassing._

As pure-hearted as he was, he told her honestly what his brother told him earlier, "…that's what Aniki said. A kiss…" Now, he's face turned red, "Uwaa!" he turned around, nervously waving his hands while saying, "This is really embarrassing," his palms covering his plum cheeks.

She was shocked towards his reaction as well. Finally convinced, she then spoke, "Then let's do it now."

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Yoh finally responded.

"I'm saying that let's do it now. Kiss me. Then let's see what happens," she calmly answered.

He fretted more, while sheepishly grinning, "How can you be so calm, Anna? Hehe."

"I'm nervous too, you know." But contrary to her words, her stoic façade remained the same.

"Well, I really can't tell," he said then defended further, "What if it's not true? What if it doesn't work? And I already tried kissing you before but it was no u…" He paused upon realizing his nostrils bleeding – _Oh no. I'm not good in this kinds of stuff._

"What did you just say, Yoh?" her eyebrow raised.

"_A-Ano_…" finally got struck with panic attack, he began to stammer, "Well… Th-that was when you were sleeping after H-horohoro gave you that potion and… and…"

She was angry. Yoh can see that. But actually deep inside, she was happy – but quite dissatisfied for she died in the process. She left him off the hook though, and instead she asserted on verifying Hao's suggestion for the second time around – since the latter was nullified because of passing away beyond time. "Let's test it. If it's false, then I'll kill your brother later."

"Hehe," he scratched his head then finally agreed, "Okay." He gulped then inhaled deeply, while approaching towards his fiancée who was then leaning her back on the sliding door. Gradually, he drew himself closer to her, still shaking while passionately looking at her brown eyes. His hand rested on her shoulder while smoothly caressing her soft skin with passion.

She was also staring at him at the same time. His lime green eyes… His gentle face… His pale and delicate skin… But then, the memory from before crossed her mind. The chocolate eyes which were all so endearing... The pure-hearted face, she doesn't care whether he was looking stupid…. The slightly-tanned skin of persevering all the laborious training menus she gave him… His passionate lips who spoke only of melting words that comfort her heart… But that memory before wasn't even her fiancé but rather a replica of his face. And the breath she felt touching her lips was… _Wait!_ This androgynous appearance was far from the robust man she yearned for. "Stop!" she exclaimed while covering her mouth just in time before Yoh could plant a kiss.

With palms raised up, Yoh backed off and wondered anxiously, "_Gomen_, Anna! Did I hurt you anywhere?"

She looked down on the floor, scared to face this person whose face she's not even close to begin with. Being kissed by somebody else's lips would be a dreadful terror for her. Well, the previous one doesn't count - she was unconscious then. She paved her way forward, "I'm going to ask Kino-sensei. Maybe she knows the accurate way to reverse this curse." She descended downstairs with the puzzled Yoh following her from behind, but surprisingly…

"Another uninvited guest," Anna whispered lowly to herself.

"Yo! Yoh-kun! _Hisashiburi!_" said the man with a wooden bird mask while ruffling the brunette's head amusingly.

"_Yamero!_" the pissed Ren exclaimed, shoving the old man's arm away, "Stop it! Don't get too squishy on me! I'm not your son!"

"I know," Mikihasa replied, "You just look cute when annoyed, Ren Tao. Hehe."

"_Kisama!"_

"_Tou-san,"_ Yoh interrupted which stopped Ren's attempt to impale the old guy, "Why are you here?"

"Of course your father's worried about you. As soon as I heard from Manta about the switch and all, I consulted your grandma for a way to uplift the cur…"

"HOW?" everyone chorused excitedly upon hearing the good news. All their senses were finally set to hear the next words.

Mikihasa cleared his throat, "All of you should do this at the same time. The antidote is…"

.

.

.

"…to do it with a girl."

.

.

.

Yoh: (^_^) - - - ( ._. ) ?

.

Ren: ( ~ _ ~ ) - - - ( ~/ / /~)#

.

Chocolove: (x_x) - - - (^3^)

.

Lyserg: (- . -) - - - (- _-)'

.

Ryu: (*_*) - - - ( 3_3 )

.

Horohoro: (o_o) - - - (O_,O)

.

"You mean…" Horohoro finally spoke while drooling, "You mean, we have to do that… that thing?"

.

Anna: #$^% !

_Fwak! Pak! Whack! Bam! Thump! Klop! Ka-Pow!_

"ITTAI!" Yoh, Ren, Lyserg, Chocolove, Ryu, Horohoro, and even Mikihasa yelped in chorus while Anna removed her boxing gloves, raised her arm, and claimed victory in a skit.

The elder guy tended on the bump of his head as he gradually stood up from stumbling with the others, "Why include me? I'm your future father-in-law, am I not, Anna?"

With her death glare, even Mikihasa was no match against her. "Even so, I won't tolerate such stupidity in my inn."

_That wasn't even entitled in your name in the first place _– thought Mikihasa while later shrugging the thought away.

"So…" Anna somehow spoke with authority, "tell us what EXACTLY you mean by THAT because the people here are just way TOO stupid to think decently."

"What is that 'that' you were talking about?" Yoh innocently intercepted, still wearing that sheepish smile, while at the same time, his nose gradually dripped with blood.

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Waaa~! My conscience has been bothering me for quite a while... probably because I failed to update previously and delayed this fanfic for almost a year! Pupu~! I'm afraid you'd be hating me for this... "Oh- Please no! Forgive me, onegai! " T_T **

**So please continue reviewing, 'kay? I wonder if I could reply with to your reviews, but either way THANK YOU! Ki o tsukete ne! (^^)/**


	12. C12: Preparing

**A/N: **Hontoni Arigato to **yehey**, for the successive reviews! Pupu~! I'm deeply moved… ^_^ Thanks for your comments. I actually intended to write a light and funny fanfic, but perhaps the bitter-chapters were influenced by my "emo-ness". Haha! ^o^ (Well, my write-ups are usually influenced by my current feelings. Nyaa~!) But I think my head's all cool down now (hope so). Yoshi! Ganbarimasu!

Minna, please feel free to leave reviews as well. ALL ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! Yey! (^ ^) / /

**Disclaimer:** ManKin ain't mine.

**Note:** Underlined names and attributes resemble the character's soul, not the physique, 'kay?

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 12: Preparing…**

A loud sigh resonated from the five shamans after hearing the true antidote from the old man.

"That's what I told ya before," the proud blue-haired guy stood on the center of the crowd and spoke with battling eyelashes, "we need to find our own princesses," while cosplaying another Disney royalty.

_Snap. _"Stop crossdressing, _Aho!_" cursed Ren while pricking Chocolove's forehead with his _kwan dao_.

"Why… my forehead?" wailed the useless comedian while tending on the gushing blood.

Manta intercepted, "'Coz Captain Obvious says Horo's nose is not as round and flat as yours. That's why Ren's spear missed it."

"Really?" Chocolove doubted while looking at his own appearance from Lyserg, "It's not that round, liar!"

Being the conscious kid however, the green-cloaked Afro shunned away the beat comedian, feeling quite embarrassed. So, he abandoned the little kid's fight and reverted the topic back, "If that's so, then, we're back to square one." Everyone plopped down sitting on the tatami floor, thinking. Mostly, Lyserg initiated the conversation like some Sherlock Holmes in the team – although it wasn't much of a detective's case; and also the pragmatic Ren gained the spotlight for introducing the tactic. Whereas, the others listened attentively for the succeeding plan… grinning.

* * *

><p>It was already Sunday morning wherein the "Ren Plan" shall be executed (obviously, it was named after its egoistic founder, <span>Ren Tao<span>). It was finally the scheduled Funbari Inn's gathering day of the shamans who were invited for the mission:

"Wanted: Heart-Shaped-Pompadour-Pumping Ultimate _Kawaii _Shaman Princess!" Ryu's teeth sparkled after confidently reading his personal signboard erected near the entrance.

Disgusted, Horo and Ren attempted on ripping the board off and beat the hell out of its maker; but Yoh stopped them, saying "Never mind," with his trademark grin. But adding fuel to the fire was Chocolove's Red Riding Hood cosplay, which was contrast to the royalty theme. He even explained, "Both are fairy tales, so it's acceptable," which nearly killed himself – thanks to the hot-blooded guys (yeah, the usual routine).

Then, Anna showed up, initially observing, but later got annoyed with the same reason as the previous two, "Ryu!" she called the man responsible, who was scuttling fast towards the impatient lady.

"Yes, Miss Anna?"

"Burn this crap now," she ordered mercilessly to the sobbing Ryu while pointing at the signboard. The pompadour-guy merely bid his farewell from his handiwork. Horohoro hooted in amusement, while Ren smirked, which hinted their slacking off. "You two…" she finally called them while handing out a large colored-print tarpaulin, "…hang it somewhere noticeable."

"EHHHHHHHHHH?" Horo and Ryu exclaimed with bulging eyes upon seeing the pictures of an innocent Lyserg and a cheeky Ren posted on the tarp, wearing tuxedos with rose on their lips like some rich Casanovas on TV. The curious others saw that and gaped also in disbelief. Lyserg blushed while the scarlet Ren was nearing berserk. Yoh read aloud the advertisement printed on the tarp: "Funbari Onsen: Hot Spring and Inn. Now Open. Host Club Edition with Free Fanservice…"

"HOST CLUB?" they asked in chorus while assuring whether it was a typographical error or not.

"It's a good idea, isn't it?" Anna asserted while some others exchanged glances in disapproval.

"Not bad, Anna-_danna_,"complimented Ryu while combing his hair to a neat do.

"I got a bad feeling over this…" Manta reckoned.

Yoh pound his right fist on his other palm, "So that was it."

"I DIDN'T CONSENTED FOR THAT! _Kisama!_" protested Ren who was feeling highly embarrassed by the romanticism of the person in the pic. That was not him, it was Horohoro making fun of his body. "And more so…" his tongaris stiffened, "WHY DIDN'T YOU INCLUDE ME IN THE PHOTOSHOOT?"

"Me too!" Chocolate seconded while gesturing Lyserg to follow him as well.

"Me three?" the innocent Afro said rather reluctantly.

Anna's brow raised, "You dare question me?" But only the cold breeze responded her. "Fine. Let me explain to you, IDIOTS." Ren almost instinctively pummel Anna for her insults but he restricted himself well, so she continued with a matter-of-fact tone, "I chose them because they're the ONLY good-looking ones in here."

Arrows struck Ryu, Horohoro, Chocolove, and Yoh. Everyone jawdropped. Ren cleared his throat while distancing himself, "It can't be helped then."

"What about us…?" dreaded both Horo and Chocolove.

Anna stared to the blue-haired guy, from head to foot, "Ugly."

_Crack._

Then to Chocolove's body, "Ultimate Ugly."

_Double crack._

And then to Yoh, "You're my fiancé, so I can't just advertise you casually. "

"OKAY!" her fiancée agreed cheekily.

'_Tch. It's just as bad as Ryu's_,' murmured Horo to himself lowly. However, nothing surpasses Anna's senses which sent him flying, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Horohoro!" Yoh yelped while reaching out for his soaring friend. "It must be tough," he whimpered comically with his right arm rubbing off his wet sight.

"You're sayin'?" the pitiless _itako_ asked them after kicking the poor Ainu kid away.

The others vigorously shook their heads to a resounding 'NONE' strong enough to convince the lady to spare them from a bitter fate.

Satisfied, she spoke, "Fine. Start you cleaning duties and we'll open soon." Then off she left ambling upstairs.

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm starting to feel lazy again after writing this. Nyaa~! (Bad Suki! Bad Suki! Bad Suki!) T_T Badly needed inspiration again… Fufu~! So please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Nothing's more precious than reading your feedbacks! Domo Arigato! ^_^**


	13. C13: Too Much

**A/N: ***Teary-Eyed* You made Suki so happy. Uwaaaaa~! Arigato for the readers and reviews, minna! :'D

And for the future readers, don't forget to review on this chap as well, 'kay? Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** ManKin ain't mine.

**Note:** Underlined names and attributes resemble the character's soul, not the physique. Take note. (^ ^)

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 13: Too Much**

"Yoh, _ano…_ I had a bad feeling about this. What do you think?" the midget asked worriedly while preparing to open the entrance door. The time has finally come for the execution of the Ren Plan but somehow, looking at the guys behind them dressed in elegant Chinese fashion – thanks to Tao's financial contribution, plus the Chinese-inspired set-up on the background, plus Horohoro, Chocolove, and Ryu's euphoric reactions, plus Ren's _kwan dao_ swinging in action, and Lyserg pacifying everyone, this gave the little guy some creeps.

"Hmmm…." Yoh's eyebrows furrowed while thinking. Later, he sighed giving up. Then he beamed his trademark smile saying, "_Mah!_ It will work out somehow." And he slid the door open for his friend, however…

"KYAAAAA~!" was the first greeting they received in the opening of Funbari Inn. "_KAWAII! _He's so cute like a doll! Prince-_sama_!" exclaimed the ladies crazily while flooding the green-haired guy with smooches.

Embarrassed, he smiled while scratching his head, "_Irrashaimase._" This gained him more cries from the frantic mob, which surrounded the inn. But then, he felt a painful sting. He stiffened. Glaring on his far left, however, was the annoyed_ itako_.

"Ladies…" intercepted Ryu with a wink, "…sad to say but that guy here," he embraced Yoh from behind, "…is already taken. So…" he ripped off his cloth and exposed his upper body while saying, "I'll give you my body instead of him! Come to me, baby!" and winked. But then…

_Kroo… Kroo… Kroo…_

Ryu shattered in pieces. Yoh comforted him, "Thanks for saving me, Ryu!" Then he cried thinking whether Anna forgives him or not.

"You really scared them," commented Lyserg.

"Even you say that, we're on the same boat, don't you think?" Ryu replied to Lyserg while staring at the other guys surrounded by the girls.

Lyserg sighed. "Well, I can't do anything with this face on," he smiled sarcastically.

"Chocolove's having fun of it, though," Yoh remarked upon seeing the comedian doing his puns which caused the older ladies laughing. "He must be happy having Horohoro's face on. Hehe." He giggled.

_Why am I surrounded with these old hags? _– asked Chocolove to himself but later shrugged off that thought rationalizing, _Mah! These people are the only ones with great humor! It doesn't matter whether they're old, but as long as they laugh, they will never get older than they are now._ And he went on with his puns.

"KYAAAAA~!" shrieked the ladies on another corner upon seeing the Chinese kid come out with his Chesire grin. Later, pink hearts popped out as they screamed, "Another Prince-_sama_!" and drowned the elated guy with kisses. "You're so cute!" "What muscles you got there!" "You look strong!" "Show us some moves!"

_Paradise… _– he drooled dreamingly with angels singing _Hallelujah _on the background. He then started bragging off his so-called coolness while laughing boisterously on his own imagined stage-set, where ladies worshipped him crazily.

"Your hairstyle is so cute, too!" complimented another while poking on his _tongari_, "it's stiff."

"And it's sharp!" he boasted while teasingly poking it to the girl chuckling beside him. Unknown to him, however, was the fiery rage of his body's actual owner.

"_Kisama!_" the real Tao stomped his heavyweight steps towards the lady-crowd and pulled the collar of the goofy kid. "Why you… Trying to mess with me, huh?" His brown eyes narrowed in contempt. The other guy fretted.

"_Mah! Mah! _Calm down, Ren! You're scaring them!" Horohoro wailed nervously while evading his rival's _Chuuka Zanmai_. But contrarily, instead of getting upset with Ren's sudden rampage, the girls shifted their popping-hearts to the fuming brunette who was unconsciously emitting pheromones with his innate coolness.

"KYAAAAA~!" the girls shrieked again, "You aren't in the tarp but you're gorgeous! What's your name?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Geez… That <em>_Yoh__… flirting behind my back…"_ Anna grumbled in her mind. She wandered outside hoping to breathe again after getting stuck in seemed-like ages inside the overpopulated home. She shaded underneath a large tree and rested for a while. There was silence, except for the mad screams of the girls inside. Nevertheless, she was alone – peacefully. Moments after, the leaves rustled above her as the gentle breeze warmed the cold air. Drowsy, she closed her eyes. However, uneasiness arose from her senses. She spoke, "Come out now," after realizing a strong spiritual presence above her.

There was a chuckle. Then later, a brunette guy descended from the branch and stood on her side, smiling. "_Hisashiburi_, Anna."

"Snooping around again, Hao?" she spoke while still resting her closed eyes.

He stared at her half-asleep face then smiled, "You're gentler to me now, Anna. I wonder."

She replied faintly, "I just wanna rest."

_KYAAAAAAA~!_ – intercepted the voice from inside the house. Hao laughed, "Haha! You all seem having fun. I wish I could join. I wonder how many ladies would run after me. Hmmmm..."

Annoyed, she sat up complaining, "Aren't you done already? Could you please just shut your mouth? 'Coz I really wanted to rest. If you really wish to join them, much better! Go! Leave me alone, will you?" Then she dropped her head back to her resting position again.

Amused, Hao sat beside her, just staring. Moments of silence streamed after.

.

.

.

Finally, Anna broke it up, "Don't stare too much or I'll pierce them. If you want to say something, say it now."

"Heh?" Confused, Hao asked, "I thought you wanted me to keep silent?"

She shrugged, "Just speak fast."

"Okay then." He first cleared his throat then spoke, "I had enough waiting for this to end, you know... the switch, I mean. I think the solution for your problem was rather simple. Just a kiss… done simultaneously by all five of them… from a shaman lady… I wonder why you're still not doing it. Love isn't even required in the process. It's just a simple kiss."

He paused after another scream interrupted him. He sighed and went on, "I think, what's difficult for you however is the fact that you are scared to kiss Yoh in somebody else's body. And you're also scared for Yoh to be kissed by someone else, am I right?"

He waited for her response but left with none, so he continued, "Pretty obvious though, but don't be too selfish, Anna. You can't own Yoh if this continues. There's a limit to it, you know. I forgot to tell you but tomorrow's the last day. If you can't find another means until tomorrow, they'd stay like that forever. Yoh will never return." He paused again waiting for his response. But thinking she already slept, he bid goodbye, "_Mah!_ It's up to you then!" and left.

.

.

.

She opened her eyes with the blunt expression, but she felt despair inside. Sluggishly, she sat up and leaned on her back, thinking what happens next if they failed in this 'Ren Plan'. She admits, though, that her fright prevented her from taking action. Hao was right. She just can't stand her Yoh being with another girl besides her. Even the innocent Tamao was an eyesore and she must have been dead by now only if Anna didn't restrained herself. But she knew this curse must end. She believed in him though. She MUST believe in him.

"Yoh…" she blurted with fists tightly clenched and eyes flaming with determination. She smirked while recalling the person from earlier, "_Thanks for the advice, soon-to-be-brother-in-law._"

Reading her mind from afar while riding the gargantuan God spirit, he replied to his own self a bit saddened by her words, "Your welcome my dream queen."

* * *

><p>"UWAAAAAAAAAAA~!" screamed Manta upon seeing the increasing ruckus inside. More and more women entered the inn leaving them with little breathing space in between. Looking at the jam-packed house from the outside seemed like an overly inflated balloon just waiting to burst. "If this continues, they're gonna end up destroying the house!" And eventually… <em>BOOOOM!<em>

"I told yah…" the midget uttered in a large sigh. But then, he stiffened after creeps ran through his spine. He glanced back, shakily; widening his eyes unto a dark aura with red, demonic eyes emerging behind his back. "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, I just wanna express lots of thanks for the reviews:** supremekikay24** (arigato for forgiving! ^_^)**, **(i initially thought of abandoning this, gomene. I got depressed after killing Anna. Haha! Anyway, thanks for loving it!) **, yehey **(I'm saved by your reviews, yehey-sama! =_= and thanks for liking my drawing – even though 'twas too amateur. uwaaa~! T_T )**, Sakura chan , ryuugasaki, reminisce-star , addicted1357, Lucya, NelFayt, complicatedmind21, **and** olihime. **Real big thanks! *teary-eyed* pupu~! DOMO! (^_~)

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT A ****REVIEW… YEY! (^ ^) / /**


	14. C14: Almost There

**A/N: Chap14 here! Please enjoy reading this and LEAVE REVIEWS… onegai! One chap left! (I guess…? ^o^) Haha! Peace, minna! (^_^)y**

**Note: I think you already know what the ****UNDERLINED**** words mean. If not, read all over again! Yey! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 14: Almost There**

"WHOA! What a tiresome day! But 'twas whole lot of fun!" exclaimed Horohoro while subconsciously stirring his soup with starry eyes drooling over his lascivious desires. He melted.

Pirika hammered her brother's head towards the soup bowl, "_Hentai!_"

Chocolove and Ryu were depressed however, especially being left out by the gorgeous ladies, "Bye-bye romantic eve…" which gained them powerful smacks from the enraged Ainu chick.

Lyserg and Manta sighed while continuing with their drinks.

"They're really close to each other…" commented the pink-haired gal while serving another set of dish. The others plainly stared worriedly towards the arguing siblings.

"_ITADAKIMASU!" _exclaimed the hungry Yoh as he gobbled up the new dish with Horohoro neglecting his sister just to race against his friend in the meal. "UWAAAA~! _UMAI…!_ This is REEEEALLY delicious, Tamao!" chorused the two patting their bloated tummies with a satisfied smile.

"You should frequently visit us here next time!" Yoh added with his trademark grin.

She fidgeted blushing with the compliments, "Y-Your welcome, Y-Yoh-_sama_."

Horo silently glared to Yoh then to Tamao and grumbled wryly to himself, _"_Pfft… I also complimented you, too…" Tamao, realizing it, apologized desperately to the Ainu, who was then smiling while scratching his head quite embarrassed.

Ren wiped the milk off his chin after gulping three bottles in a row. "Today's plan is just the beginning…"He then sat on the vacant center-seat of the dining room and spoke with arms crossed, "Let's discuss the second part…"

"_CHOTTO!"_ Anna interrupted while placing her teacup on the table, "Before doing that, clean up your mess first and pay the damages in this house." She took her calculator and showed her the computation, "That's exactly 1. 14 million yen."

"_NANI?_ How did it exactly end up like that? _Kuso!_ There was even nothing on your living room rather than an ancient TV set and a table!"

She glared back, "I'm generous enough to give you a discount. Show some gratitude and pay."

"Discount?...! That's poor math you got!" he mocked her, which totally annoyed the _itako._

"Fine. See it for yourself." She motioned Manta to show the angry Tao her own record-book. The midget explained the numbers in detail, "She charged you for renting the room for the 'Ren Plan'…"

"…the STUPID 'Ren Plan'," she cut off emphasizing.

"But it was for everybody's benefit! And don't call it stupid! _Kisama!_" Ren defended.

Manta continued, "She also included the fee for customizing it…"

"…without my consent," she intercepted again.

"_Kuso! _Isn't that included in the rent already?"

"She also added the damage on the ceilings, walls, and floors…"

"If not because of your Host Club Plan, the girls won't gather this much and destroy your house!" Ren continued being defensive, but Manta went on.

"Plus, the furniture which will soon be replaced there like the sofa, the flat-screen TV, the aircon, the refrigerator, the tables, the… Should I have to read all of these?" Manta wondered while showing the lady a meter-long list.

Ren pulled the list and objected, "_CHOTTO!_ Don't deceive me! You didn't have those in the first place!"

Anna's eye twitched. "As well as those months you freeloaded here pre- and post- the Shaman Fight…"

He stiffened, and pointed at her lethargic fiancé, "Yoh said I can stay here whenever I want!"

"But I am not Yoh. And this is my inn. You should pay when you stay here," Anna said coldly which snapped the angered Tao.

"_OMAE…!"_ Ren stood up challenging the _itako_, but Yoh, now fully awake, jumped in between them hoping to cool their heads.

"Peace now, _minna_." Then to Ren, Yoh defended, "Anna was just joking, Ren…"

"I'm not…" Anna blurted while pulling her 1080 beads, which already captured the weeping Bason.

"_Boucchama_…"

"_Kuso!"_ cursed Ren while returning to his seat. "Tch! Fine! Let's get back to the plan…"

"Forget it. Your plan is scrapped." Anna intercepted again.

"ANNA! STOP!" Yoh frowned in protest, which shocked everyone. Her eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing her own fiancé opposed her whilst protecting his friend. Upon realizing his sudden outburst, he apologized rather calmly, "_Gomene_, Anna. But I think we can listen to everybody's opinions from time to time. _Ne?_"

She calmed down and released Bason from her beads. But in icy tone, she stubbornly replied, "_Yada."_

Everyone tumbled down. Even Yoh, who thought Anna might even consider him once in a while, felt disheartened. _Maybe Anna really hates me…_

_Poor __Yoh__…_ - thought the others.

"Tch. Do you have better plans in mind then?" Ren finally cooled down in surrender against the tough gal. He always knew an argument versus the Ice Queen is a pointless fight. No one can win against her. Not even Yoh. Nor the might Shaman King, Hao. _Tch. You should be thankful you're __Yoh__'s fiancée or else…_

Inside her, Anna smirked in victory, but seeing Yoh quite depressed, she felt a sting. It was just her nature – being cold, so she believed she need not be affected in little bouts like this. And she had known Ren for a while. Even he may be berserk at most times, he is still a gentleman worth of trust, and most especially a caring friend… to Yoh. He'll never harm her, physically. Therefore, only she has the edge in speech contests like this. And Yoh… He is kind-hearted… _and stupid. He'll forget this day, somehow, _she thought.

She took another sip of tea and finally uttered, "Hao told me earlier…"

"HAO?...!" Yoh cut her off.

She gasped with her fiancé's unexpected reaction – his forehead wrinkled, his eyebrows scowled, his eyes stared wide, his teeth clenched, his fists striking the table with mixed anger and surprise. The others glanced towards the anxious kid, who was then blabbing words quicker than usual, "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you anywhere? Was he trying to seize you again? You must stop seeing him, Anna! Or else…" A saucer smashed on his face. With head tilted back and lips twitching, he thought to his self – _What was that for?_ – and fell down. The other guys rushed to him screaming '_Yoh_!' and '_Daijobu ka?_' on the background, while helping him get up. "_Daijobu, minna,"_ he smiled awkwardly.

"Anna-_donno,_" appeared Amidamaru next to her, "You should understand, but Yoh-_donno_ was only worried about you. Probably because it was Hao who abducted you before and he was scared…"

"I understand," Anna looked at the samurai gently, who then felt relieved upon her kindness. Afterwards, she stood up, placed her teacup by the sink, and left with the words, "Tomorrow's the last day, by the way. Hao came to warn me. I already called for back-up so just rest, you guys." And she went upstairs.

Everyone else just sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Anna took off her black dress and dressed on a <em>yukata<em> for the night's sleep. She ambled towards the left corner of her room and placed the worn clothes in the laundry bin. Then she sighed. Later, she sat over her futon while fixing her pillow, then stared on the moonlit night, remarking, "No stars this time, huh?"

She lied down wishfully thinking… of her future in this inn… in this house… with Yoh… as her groom… as his wife… Her lips upturned – _Tomorrow's the last day, huh?_ Her weight shifted on her left and sighed again, but…

"Anna?" A knock followed, "Are you still awake? Can I come in?" spoke a voice on the other side of the door. She agreed while sitting up.

"If you promise not to bother me, then fine."

The green-haired guy entered smiling sheepishly with head tilted down, "_Gomene_, Anna. I messed up again." She brushed his thought away while he approached her. He asked, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She sighed reclining her body to the left side of her futon, leaving a space for Yoh on her right as she lied quietly, waiting for him. Yoh smiled in crimson red while ambling towards her. Carefully, he plopped down on the space she provided, ensuring not to bother his fiancée too much.

There was a moment of silence and only their breathing resounded within the walls of her room. At first, it was uneven, but later the air resonated harmoniously with the breeze soothing the rhythm. Finally, Yoh stretched his arms wide and yawned. "Whoa! I really don't know why I feel so at ease with you, Anna. Hehe." He smiled broadly, quite contented of such rare chance staying with the calm _itako_.

Good thing she covered half her face with the blanket, or else she'd be murdering herself with disgust on her sudden redness. She flushed secretly, while Yoh continued talking.

"You know, Anna…" his tone changed. _He seemed serious_, Anna wondered. Then Yoh continued, "…after hearing Hao came to you again, I felt a sharp sting on my chest that I couldn't help but scream to relieve it. Hehe." He scratched his cheek, quite embarrassed. Then he scowled looking down. "I'm afraid _Aniki'_s gonna take you away from me again. I thought because of your attitude, you won't be likened by anybody…"

Shocked, Anna rose up and stared unbelievingly to him, "Are you mocking me?...!"

Realizing his wrong choice of words, he defended, "NO! I don't mean it that way!" while waving his hands and shaking his head desperately. He continued, "What I mean is, that I'm glad that you hated people…" He shivered again with her glare. Face-palming, he spoke, "I'm really not good with this. What am I saying?"

Anna rolled her eyeballs in contempt, but she knew her fiancé was always that stupid so, she let him slip and lied back to rest.

Relieved, he continued, "_Gomen, _Anna. The truth is I really want you from my own alone. I don't know what to say… Maybe I'm just too selfish and possessive…?" he paused, and admitted, "...and also stupid perhaps. Hehe." Later, he laughed awkwardly to himself, "Maybe you hated me now! Haha!"

But Anna cut him off, "Of course not." Her red cheeks covered by the sheets while her body reclined facing away from Yoh. He, too as well, flustered in surprise. "_Arigato_, Anna," he mumbled.

He smiled. His eyes steadily gazed on the beauty beside her. Eventually, he felt being drawn towards her presence; his fingers reached her damp hair; then gently, he caressed her blonde strands, combing it towards the tips. Realizing that, he came to his senses and blurted 'Sorry' while nervously withdrawing his hand. Much to his surprise, she caught him up with her icy grip. Deeply moved, he smiled saying, "Your hand feels cold."

"Yours is warm…"

And they rested for a night, peacefully.

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **KYAAAA~! Haha! I'm really not good in writing passionate stuffs like this! Pupu~! I wish I can write something gore… (*o*) Haha! Kidding! (^ ^) / / Thanks for the reviews: **purebloodragdoll **and **hellos**! You made Suki so happy! (^o^) I also kinda felt bad for Hao when writing the previous chap, but he's good-looking, so he'll manage (and I thought he's everybody's Hao, so he must be free all the time. Haha!) But maybe someday, I'll make a HaoXAnna fanfic but I gotta finish this one first. And it's almost done! Yey! (This fanfic's exceedingly longer than I expected. I was only planning a 5-chap fic at first, but it seems I got pumped up with your reviews! I had fun writing more! **But I promise to finish this one soon, so please stay patient and leave reviews, 'kay? That makes me alive in writing… Hehe. ;P) **_Dakara…_

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING, ENJOY, AND ****LEAVE REVIEWS****… Sankyuu! Daisuki dayou, minna! (^ ^) / /**


	15. C15: The Comeback

**A/N: Lalalalala~! (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 15: The Comeback **[ yey! (^o^) / / ]

… … …

_TADADADAN-TADAN! _

_._

_**[A/N: Imagine hearing an opening magical hymn… I'll just leave it your minds… hehe. ^_^ ]**_

_._

_._

_DON! __ – p_opped a blue-haired gal with a pink headband, while twirling towards the far left corner, "I'm Pirika-lly!" then posed a double victory sign.

.

.

"WHOOOH! THAT'S MY SISTER!" supported the clapping Ainu.

.

.

_DO-DON! __ – _popped a green-haired gal at the far opposite side, while exposing the sexy slit on her skirt. "I'm Jun-lly," in a _megane_-fashion.

.

.

_Popping Hearts… _"AWOOO…! YOU'RE SO HOT! WOOOOOT…!" whistled wolf-Ryu, who was immediately pummelled down by the flushing Tao. "_Kisama! _That's my sister!_"_

.

.

_DO-DO-DON! __ –_ popped a timid girl carrying a cute mallet (her props) and tumbled towards the left side.

.

"Careful!" screamed the audience.

.

Blushing, she stood up frantically apologizing, "_H-HONTONI GOMENASAI! _T-Tamao-lly _desu!_" then sprinted towards the left side, covering her face.

.

.

_DO-DO-DO-DON! _- popped a silver-haired gal with a charming pigtail, as she gracefully swayed towards her right, "In the name of justice, Jeanne-lly has arrived." And then she smiled, pulling the sides of her skirt in an elegant bow.

.

.

"Uwaaa…" the rest blushed in enchantment.

.

.

_DO-DO-DO-DO-DON! __ - _popped a blonde gal with her bangs brushed towards the back. Her arms crossed, her eyes closed, and her eyebrows scowled, "I'm Anna…"

.

.

.

.

.

The guys gasped while the girls waited in silence.

.

"Add '-lly'," whispered Pirika to the blonde.

But Tamao nudged the Ainu chick and spoke lowly, "There's no need. Sharona doesn't have '-lly' too, remember?"

"Jun, it's your turn," Jeanne signalled, still whispering.

"Oh, right," Jun muttered.

.

.

.

A nerve snapped from the _itako_, but the _megane_-lady went on… "Altogether, we are called…"

Rushing towards their designated positions, the five ladies posed…

"JUSTICE TEAM LILLY FIVE – THE SECOND. On your service, Prince-_sama_!" And ended with a flying kiss… (excluding Anna, of course).

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jeeeeeezzzzzz… _Silence. The girls remained on their pose while the rest of the guys stayed gawking in surprise.

Instinctively, Yoh rose up in a standing ovation, weeping, "Uwaaa~! I didn't know you'd take measures like this just for us! Fufu~! I'm deeply moved." Then he sneezed off.

Anna stomped her foot angrily, while glaring to the other ladies, "I had enough!"

"_Ara…_" Jun tapped her back, "You don't need to be serious all the time, Anna-_chan_."

Ren, who was still flustered since earlier, spoke to the _itako_, "So this is your back-up plan, huh?" He smirked, "I didn't expect that from Anna Kyouyama."

"Oh. Don't blame her, Renny," Jun defended, "Anna initially rejected this. But since the majority wins, we ended up doing things like that." Then she covered her mouth, with a fan, laughingly.

At the far corner, however, giggled an insane Chocolove. "Hahahahaha! The wind of laughter is too much! Hahahahaha! I can't stop! Hahahahaha!"

"URUSAI!" Anna blurted which stopped Chocolove from yapping. She proceeded in serious business, while brushing down her hair back to normal. "We don't have much time so we have to end this now."

"Right!" Lyserg intercepted while smiling in determination, "These five lady shamans are enough to counter this curse!" He shifted his gaze towards the French lady and bowed, "Thank you very much for helping us out, Jeanne-_sama_!"

"Pleasure's mine, Lyserg-_kun_," replied her sweetly.

"Which leaves us to…" Pirika cut off, "…the pairings for the prince charmings!" Drums rolled.

"You already planned this out fast? That's great!" Yoh remarked.

Drums stopped… "Actually…" Pirika proceeded in a low tone, "we haven't thought about that thing yet."

All stumbled down, but…

"Hehehehe…" They shifted their attention towards the voice yet surprised to see a serious Chocolove burning with willpower. "I understand now. I have the pairings finally deduced in my mind." He sneered while the others gulped in anticipation, "The pairings shall be easy. Yoh to Anna. Horohoro to Pirika. Ren to Jun. Lyserg to Jeanne. And me of course, to Tamao," said he while clinging around the blushing diviner.

"IYAAAA~!" Tamao pushed him away and hid behind Jun. Chocolove froze, which Ren instantly poked to shatter. The others started chatting on their own, debating who should be paired with who, and who should kiss who.

"That is why…" Anna's icy tone finally broke the clamour, "We'll use _Amidakuji_."

.

.

.

"_AMIDAKUJI_?...!"

"Ahem… _Amidakuji_, literally translated as ladder-climbing, or Ghost-Leg, is a method of lottery here in Japan wherein paths are traced randomly through a variety of vertical and horizontal lines from the top (where the player usually writes his/her name) towards the bottom (the prize-object). For more details, just google it," Manta-_sensei_ explained proudly with a wink.

.

.

.

"HEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?...!"

_**[A/N: I somehow did the same… the lottery-thing, I mean… _**with the help of a friend, of course... **_but not amidakuji 'coz that's too complicated to make... Haha! Kinda hard deciding on my own… Peace. (^_^)y ]**_

Manta finally facilitated the lottery as requested by Anna earlier this morning. He took the white board he prepared earlier and a pen which he handed first to Ren. He explained first, "The lines are covered to conceal the paths to be traced… for fairness sake. The names of our dear princess are written below. You just have to choose with your intuition. Let's see if you're lucky." Then he grinned.

"Tch. So all I have to do is just write my name anywhere above, huh?" verified Ren.

"_Hai!_" Manta replied.

"Fine." Then Ren wrote his name on the second line thinking – _Hope it's Jun. She's my sister anyway. But I really don't care that much._ Then a thought crossed his mind. _Right. Anyone but Anna._ "Done."

"It's my turn now!" Horohoro marched forward while stretching, but before he wrote, he crossed his fingers, wishing – _Anybody but Pirika… Let me kiss other girls, too. So that I can have a new girlfriend like __Yoh__. Any other else is okay… Oh! Except Anna… Please… Please… Kami-sama!_ Then he scribbled his own name on the last line.

Surprisingly, Chocolove was beside him grinning with a pen. "It better look this way," then he added two dots on Horohoro's _ho- katakana _characters, and laughed, "Pfft! Boroboro! Hahahahaha! That was easy!" Everyone else laughed boisterously which caused the flustered Ainu to swing out his _ikupasi_ and freeze Chocolove with his own body. He passed the pen to Lyserg.

"Thanks." Then Lyserg thought to himself – _Anyone but Miss Anna. Jeanne-sama will be fine, too_ – while writing his name on the third line.

Eventually, Chocolove broke off from the ice and rushed towards the board, snatching the pen from his black body. He patted Lyserg, but was actually speaking to his own body, "I'm going to retrieve you back." Then writing his name on the fourth line, he whispered faintly, "Anyone but Anna. I don't wanna feel hell like Yoh…"

However, the _itako_'s senses are fearfully strong that even from that faint noise, she heard herself being insulted. In her darkest aura, she emerged behind him saying, "Dare to say it again?" He sweat-dropped while the others sighed in relief thinking – _Good thing I didn't say it out loud._

"My turn," Yoh calmly walked forth, patted Anna's shoulder from behind, and grinned passing her. "_Eto…_ It would be bad if Chocolove chooses you, right?" Then he took the pen from the fretting guy and wrote his name on the first line, "_Mah!_ Everything will surely work out just fine. Hehe."

.

.

.

"NOW! For the results…" Manta revealed the _amidakuji_ and everyone traced their own paths with their eyes.

.

.

.

Ren: _Masaka. _

Horohoro:_ Gulp. _Lucky.

Chocolove: Not bad! Not bad!

Lyserg: Is this fate?

Yoh: _Sigh_. Can't help it huh?

Jeanne: _Smiles sweetly._

Pirika: Eeek!

Jun: _Ara…_ This isn't something new… _(Covers mouth with fan)_

Tamao: _(Presses pointing fingers, while blushing)_

Anna: _(Frowns)_ Sheesh.

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hahahahaha! I thought this was the last chap but I failed again! Nyaa~! I cut it off already 'coz I wanna hear out your speculations on the pairings! Hehe. It was hard, 'ya know, 'coz the character must consider both the guy's body and soul! **Would you even kiss the guy you like with some pervy's soul inside? Hell no! **But I wonder how they'll manage this time. Wahahahaha! I really did that lottery technique with my friend by assigning numbers and she randomly paired them up. Hehe.

So, **please review** your thoughts! If you like, you can write your own predictions of the pairings. Some are as expected, I guess. Hehe. 'Kay? If time permits, I'll update soooooonest tomorrow! But you have to **REVIEW** first to motivate me. Hehe. Arigato, minna! Of course, to **yehey** for the recent review, and to the rest of the readers.

ONE LAST CHAP MORE – promise! (^_^)y


	16. C16: The Real Comeback

**A/N: **Weeeeeeee~! Final Chap! DO-DON!...!...! \ \(^o^)/ /

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title: SWITCH<strong>

**Chapter 16: THE REAL COMEBACK**

Pirika curled down, sobbing, "What have I done in my previous life to deserve this? Huhu!"

"Kukuku…" Kururu came to her comfort. She smiled faintly.

Glancing back, they saw the euphoric comedian puffed out some breath freshener then rejoiced after, singing a weird tune while dancing bizarre moves with his jaguar spirit, Mike, _"I got to kiss a girl… Yeah… And I gotta girlfriend soon… OH YEAH… Break it down!"_

She wailed more, "Uwaaaa~!"

* * *

><p>"Your sister's crying, I wonder," Jun Tao broke the silence between them and the <span>Ainu<span> kid, who was then blushing and drooling all over, silently worshipping her. She smiled, "_Ara… _My little Renny's face is so cute with that expression!" she chuckled to the mesmerized Horohoro.

He closed his eyes, gulping. Then his subconscious-self projected in the background – _Oh man! I'm so lucky! __Ren__'s onee-san is one hot babe! _With streaming tears and upturned lips, he cried – _Kami, sama! Thank you for blessing me with this!_

"_Doshite?_ Why are you crying too?" Jun wondered.

"I'm just happy. *sniff-sniff*," he replied which amused the Chinese chick upon seeing her brother's face crying.

"_Ara… _Renny's face is just too cute!" she hugged him tightly to her bosom, thus sending Horo's spirit floating.

_SUBARASHII!...!_ – he thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the French lass suddenly chuckled. Confused, <span>Lyserg<span> asked, "Something wrong, Jeanne-_sama?_"

She paused then apologized, "_Gomen_, Lyserg. I am still unaccustomed seeing you in Chocolove's body. He does not look as innocent as this before." She chuckled more; however, looking at the depressed dowser, she comforted, "Worry not, Lyserg. I came especially to help you retrieve your body back." Lyserg nodded and smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ano…<em> Yoh_-sama_…" the timid Tamao spoke with fiddling fingers while looking away from him. After patiently waiting for her to continue, she took a deep breath and exclaimed bowing lowly, "I will give all my strength to help you, Yoh-_sama_!"

Surprised, Yoh chuckled, "You don't have too, Tamao. Hehe. Besides it's just a simple kiss. No need to go with full strength for that." Then, he grinned sheepishly while the shy lass blushed feverishly, turning about.

* * *

><p>"Tch." Anna sneered towards the green- and pink-haired couple. Annoyed, she dragged <span>Ren<span> outside with her. Yoh noticed that and sulked behind.

Pissed off, Ren pulled his arm away and stopped the _itako_ from dragging him, "Oi! Anna! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?...!" His triple _tongari_ spiked up. Although he knew that it was probably because of Yoh, still she didn't have to haul himself outside.

She faced him while staring straight to his scowling eyes. Felt mocked, he glared back. Two minutes passed and both blood-stricken eyes remained steady, not until…

"Anna-_okami_! Ren! We're going to start now!" Ryu called in.

Anna glanced back to Ryu and spoke, "We'll be right there."

"Haha! I win! You lost! Nullify my debts as a consequence," he demanded with a sinister grin.

"_Mada mada…"_ Anna opposed,_ "_You still have lots to work for. I deliberately ended it 'coz it's pointless."

"Sheesh… It was just a staring contest. At least admit your defeat in little bouts like this."

Ren followed her behind as they went back to the gathering room.

* * *

><p>"Aright, everyone! We''ll start now. I'm Manta Oyamada, your host for today! SO READY ON YOUR POST…!"<p>

"Do I really have to do this?" Pirika sniffled.

"Don't worry. You can think of me as your brother. Besides, my kissable lips won't hurt you," Chocolove encouraged her while puckering his lips ready for a… _SMACK! _The Ainu chick slapped him back.

"I'll be gentle," Jun said sweetly as she poked his nose teasingly, "Ho. ro. ho. ro...-_kun_." He gulped.

Lyserg and Jeanne silently exchanged glances to each other.

Anna whispered to her partner with resolute stares, "I gotta be honest with you. I don't wanna do this. But since you're the most trustworthy among everyone else I think… I'm relying on you. Just…" she paused and looked away quite blushing, which also caught the flushing Ren off-guard. "…Just don't think of other impure thoughts, or else…" she stabbed him with her glare, "_Korosu!_ [I will kill you.]" Ren sweat-dropped and agreed.

"GET SET…!"

Eyeing them, however, from a distance was the pouting Yoh, who was then asking – _Why are they both blushing? Sheesh._ Noticing the small frown on his face, Tamao cheered the gloomy guy instead, "Let's do our best, Yoh-_sama."_

"Ah!" Yoh replied, grinning while glancing back to the blonde-brunette couple behind him.

Each couple faced their partners readily. And finally, in Manta's signal, "GO!"

*_K-I-S-U* _(#^_^#)

.

.

.

After some time, everyone broke off, all reddened in embarrassment. Jeanne and the Afro-head smiled passionately to each other; but staring at his face, Jeanne chuckled thereafter. The Chinese tongari withered, while his mouth drooled which Jun gently wiped off at the same time. Anna harshly pushed the brunette guy fronting him, who fell down furiously cursing, "_Kisama!"_

Eventually, contrary to their expectation…

"Nothing happened?" chorused the guys as they glanced at each other, but was suddenly interrupted with a piercing shrill…

"PIRIKAAAAAA!" screamed Chocolove, which startled everyone.

"_Onniiii-chaaaan…" _The faint voice spoke hoarsely._ "Tasuketeeee…"_

"_Eeeeeppp!"_ shrieked everyone upon seeing something crawl on the floor. Realizing it was a pale Pirika trying to reach for her brother. Horo rushed for her aid, followed by everyone. Later, she fainted.

.

.

.

So, the kiss-event was postponed for some time while Jun and Horo nursed poor Pirika back to health.

_**[A/N: Sorry not yet… Just wanna tease you, guys… Hehe… **_**;P**_** peace! **_**(^_^)y ]**

.

Meanwhile, at the backyard…

"Yo!" Yoh called.

The surprised brunette glanced towards him and nodded, "Un."

The lax kid sat beside his friend and both remained silent for some time.

Irritated, Ren broke it off, "Tch. If you're here about Anna, then stop thinking too much, Yoh. I'm not stealing anybody's girlfriend. Much more if it's my friend's fiancée." Then he stood up and motioned to leave while Yoh blurted a simple, "Sankyuu!" to him.

.

.

.

"So back to the Kiss-Section!" Manta continued his own-claimed role. "Because of the circumstances and the difficulty of Pirika Usui to handle Chocolove McDonell's pervertedness…"

The poor comedian wept on the corner, "You don't have to be mean... Huhu!" while Pirika tightly clung around her reluctant brother. "Bye-bye, girlfriend-dream!" chorused the two guys.

"…there will be minor changes with the pairings. And since everybody agreed with the barter, Horohoro will be paired to Pirika…"

"It's better this than him. Hmmp!" the blue-haired gal beamed.

"Why incest…? Huhu!" sulked Horo.

"…while Chocolove will be paired to Jun," Manta declared.

Spirited up, the comedian regained his euphoric state, exclaiming with both thumbs up, "NO PROBLEMO, AMIGO!" Jun half-heartedly smiled. Ren worried.

"And in 3-2-1… GO!"

*_K-I-S-U_* \ (#^o^#) /

.

.

Jeanne broke off and chuckled upon seeing the guy fronting him, still puckering his lips for a smooch.

.

Jun panicked upon catching the fainting Ainu, who murmured, "_Arigato, Kami-sama…"_

_._

Tamao fretted blushingly upon seeing a charming smile from a beautiful prince fronting her.

.

"_Ittai!"_ Pirika stumbled down after the blushing guy frantically withdrew himself from her. Realizing his fault, he coughed while reaching out a hand. Puzzled, she took it rather reluctantly, while he assisted her to stand.

.

Anna pushed the brunette back, but was caught up in resistance. One arm curled behind her back while the other locked her neck, thus pressing her lips more towards him. Her insides boiled, her face flushed, her legs trembled, her mind blanked. _I waited long for this, didn't I?_

He squinted his eyes, lucky enough to see the damsel before him. He felt her forcing her way out, but he resisted. Instinct told him not to let go, so he squeezed her tightly and caressed her lips with utmost passion and hunger. His head kept spinning but the burning passion stirred him more to hang on. _I had enough waiting long for this. I will never let go._

But…

_THWACK! THUMP! KA-POW!_

She glowered. He winced.

Nerve snapped, Anna grumbled, "What the hell are you thinking, Yoh?" Dark aura lurked around the room, which scared the wits out of everyone in the household. "You're taking advantage of this, aren't you? Happy…?"

"A-An-na…" he shivered, "I-I got e-excit-ted, a-and I lost c-control. _HONTONI GOMENASAI, ANNA!"_ he pleaded while bowing lowly. _Please forgive me. I won't do it again. Please. Please. Please. – _he thought.

However, the angered _itako_ glared towards him and raised her Legendary Left preparing to strike.

"YOH!" exclaimed the others, worriedly.

Yoh cowered in fear, anticipating the Ice Queen's fearful slap, but…

She patted his head gently instead, "I'll forgive you now." That shocked everyone.

Overwhelmed, Yoh screamed, "_Arigato, _Anna! You really are kind! _Daisuki da!_" he smiled broadly which caused Anna to blush secretly. She faced away and left, "_URUSAI!_ I'm increasing your training menu as a consequence for all of this! 1000 push-ups now! Go! Don't slack off!"

"_HAI!_" responded the determined Yoh, while the others grieved for him in confidence. But deep inside him, he believed Anna feels the same way with him, as well. _Mah! Everything will work out just fine! Teehee._

* * *

><p>"Hehhh? They're done with it already? Nyaa~!" Matamune complained.<p>

Hao chuckled. "Well. We had lots of fun, too. Hmm… Maybe we'll do it again next time. Haha!"

"You're too mean, Hao-_sama_. Nyaaa~!" the cat merely purred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAHOOOOOOO! Me done! Finally! \(^o^)/ Thanks everyone for motivating me all this time! I'm really happy to write again, and finally finish it in just a short time! Haha! **And for the guest who predicted the pairings right, **OMEDETOU**! (^_^)

**Hope you leave your final words with a REVIEW! Hehe. Can't live without them. Pupu~! (_)**

**And if you have time, please read my other fanfic, "My Dream, But Whose Fate?" Hehe. And leave REVIEWS there as well. **I nearly lost hope continuing that stuff because I hadn't gained much feedbacks. But if you're kind-hearted enough… ONEGAI… (*^o^*)

**YOSHI! That's it! ARIGATO, minna, for spending your PRECIOUS time in this stuff. I'm deeply moved. 'Til next time! Sore ja! Ki o tsukete ne! Muaaa~! (^x^)/ /**


End file.
